(Nothing But) Flowers
by andmyjunkisyou
Summary: Gabriel is tired of Cas and Dean not getting a clue so intervenes - sending them and Sam to the future so that they all experience College and kick start the big, gay romance of the century. Even if some of the people they meet may be a little too close to them for comfort and Dean totally isn't gay for Cas in the first place. Future-fic, college AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer **

I do not own anything that you recognise. I am just borrowing these characters and using them to amuse myself for a bit. Everything you do recognise belongs to our Lord Kripke. Authors note at the end of the chapter.

**Prologue **

Dean didn't know what Gabriel had done but he knew that the fucker was responsible for whatever had happened.

It had started out as a normal enough day or as normal as a day could be when they'd just closed the gates to hell and his was living in a tiny apartment with his brother and an ex-Angel. They'd kept hunting because none of them knew what else to do with their time and it kept them from going stir crazy in the apartment and from killing each other as it was impossible for them to not get under each other's feet in such a small space.

Cas was proving to be the worst.

He had fallen for them, to help them and while Dean was damn grateful for that he was now stuck with a baby in a trench coat who needed help with everything from brushing his teeth to learning to tie his shoelaces. They'd also got to _enjoy _his first ever cold where Cas had been convinced he'd been dying and had taken the phrase man-flu to a whole new level.

But regardless he had fallen for them and they were stuck with him and each other so the brothers had decided to make the best of it.

The hunt that day had been routine, nothing more than a simple salt and burn, but somehow Dean had nearly ended up getting his head crushed until Cas had jumped in to save him. Dean had picked him up from the floor once Sam had finished up with the bones and grinned at him with a simple 'thanks man' and then he couldn't remember a single thing till he'd woke up here.

Not that he had any real idea where _here _was.

There was a horrid pounding in his head and his mouth tasted like shit like he'd been out on the booze the night before but he knew he hadn't. He never got that drunk that he completely blanked out everything that had happened or least not since he was a teenager and couldn't handle his booze. He really needed to get a drink of water or something to get rid of the taste from his mouth but there didn't seem to be anywhere around him that he could get any from.

The room was mostly empty and he pushed himself upwards and headed towards the only thing in the room aside from the mattress he'd been sleeping on. There was a mirror on the opposite side of the room and he nearly put his fist through when he saw what was staring back at him. He certainly wasn't him.

He was a fucking _teenager. _And not even a teenage him; he now had bangs for fuck sake!

The curse that ripped out of his throat seemed to alert someone next door that he was awake and he ended up face to face with another teenage guy who at least looked halfway decent. He had no idea who he was but the gaze and head tilt soon gave it away.

"Cas?" he questioned and the other boy nodded though Dean noted the fact that his voice didn't sound like his balls had entirely dropped.

"And you are Dean" he asked and Dean nodded wondering what the actual fuck was going on. Though before he could actually give it much though they were interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming next door.

The two of them ran through another door to be greeted by the sight of a brown haired girl clutching at her chest and looking at them in horror. Dean would also know that expression anywhere and despite the situation he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Cas sent him a dirty look and Dean gestured towards the girl still busy feeling herself up with a frantic, horrified curiosity.

"That's _Sam" _he managed to choke out before he was consumed by more peels of laughter.

"Don't you laugh you jerk! I'm a _woman" _Sam shouted outraged and then realised that he was almost squealing in his new high pitched voice. That only caused Dean to laugh more and Sam to punch him in the arm.

"At least you've finally got to touch some boobs Sammy" he pointed out much to Sam's anger and he briefly wondered how much of a punch his brother could pack now that he'd been turned into his sister.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded and Dean shrugged trying to push those god-damn _bangs _out of his eyes. How did anyone voluntarily chose to have those flopping in their line of sight all of the time?

"I do not know but I can sense a trace of Gabriel" Cas answered and to be honest Dean felt like he shouldn't even be surprised. After all this wasn't the first time they'd been shoved into some weird ass alternate reality and not even the first time it had been Gabriel's doing. In fact he should have thought of Gabriel and his fucking warped sense of humour before.

Seriously you get the guy brought back to life and in payment he gives your sisters a pretty damn fine rack and makes you look like Justin-_fucking_-Beiber.

As if he'd heard his name Gabriel suddenly appeared with a flourish and Dean had to be held back by Cas to stop him from flinging himself forward and punching him in his god damn smirking face.

"Now, now Deano, that isn't very nice is it?" Gabriel hummed and Cas had to get a better hold onto the collar of the shirt that he was wearing to stop him tearing loose even though Gabriel was still an Angel and he knew how much it hurt to punch one. He was simply that pissed off that he didn't care if he shattered his knuckles.

"What the fuck have you done?"

It wasn't Dean that spoke but Cas, all growled and low and Dean noted that he still had pretty much the same voice as before and that it looks pretty creepy coming from a teenage boy. Dean figured that he should feel worse than did at the thought that he'd taught an Angel to swear but like Cas he just wanted to know what Gabriel had done.

"I got fed up watching you two dance around each other and decided to take things into my own hands. Welcome to 2032 and your futures" Gabriel told them dramatically and gestured around the room they were standing in.

"You have got to shitting me?" Dean groaned and rubbed a hand across his new, stupid face but Gabriel quickly shook his head.

"Nope. I was thinking how you all missed out on the college experience and why not give you the opportunity? Where better for you and our darling Castiel to realise that you want to suck each other dicks and finally get rid of the UST between you?"

"You are fucking insane. I do not want to do any such thing!" Dean protested "And neither does Cas. So take us home or make us our normal selves whatever. Just _fix _it"

Gabriel fixed him with a gleeful smile and shook his head "Now where would the fun be in that? I've arranged everything so you'll all set to be Freshman, ready to start even if you are a few weeks behind. I've put so much work into giving you this experience and all you can do it bitch at me?" Gabriel asked them and pouted out his lower lip and Dean fought down the urge to rip the expression from his face.

"All your work? I have a vagina!" Sam all but screeched again and then clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Well, that was just a personal touch for laughs. But the rest still stands. Now go forth and enjoy yourselves and when I deem that you've learnt your lesson I'll take you home right back to the moment that I took you. Cross my heart, hope to die. Well _again" _Gabriel informed them with a serious expression on his face.

Suddenly a flash of understanding crossed Sam's new face and he spoke up "But why now? Why 2032?"

Gabriel grinned again at that and turned back round to Cas and Dean "Oh yes, that's the best part. You may just come across the lovely younger Winchesters running around. Apparently some of them go here"

Dean felt his mouth slacken and when no-one replied Gabriel sighed and let out an exasperated sigh "Are you really this dense? You're children, kids, fruit of Dean and Cas' loins whatever you want to call them"

"You really honestly want me to believe me and Cas have kids here? Cause if you haven't noticed that I couldn't knock him up even if I wanted to" Dean pointed out and Gabriel shrugged as if the point was unimportant in the grand scheme of things "And when exactly are you going to take us back?"

"When you realise how gay for are for Castiel and not a minute sooner" Gabriel answered and Dean opened his mouth to argue when Gabriel cut him off again "Now here are you orientation packs; lets learn about the new yous"

Dean had finally had enough and launched himself at the smirking Arch-Angel.

XOX

**Author's Note. **

Hi :D This is my first attempt at a story and I hope that it is not too terrible to read. I am hoping to update every week if you want me to continue this story. I am also looking for a beta reader if I do continue if anyone would be kind enough to volunteer. I apologise for any mistakes in here that I have not been able to catch myself. I have been reading fanfic of years but never had a go at writing one so this should be an interesting exercise.

The title is taken from the Talking Head's song of the same name.

This was an idea that came to me while I was watching Pitch Perfect at the cinema yesterday though the story only borrows a tiny element from that film and isn't that similar. I hope that this idea has not already been done and if it has I am sorry for the similarities and promise that I have not purposely stolen any ideas from you. Cross my heart! It is a way of be able to doing a college fic but hopefully not copy any of the fantastic ones that have gone before and a future fic. There won't be future Dean/Cas/Sam for a few chapters but I promise they will be here soon. It is also a personal challenge to myself to see if I can write orgional characters without making then Sue's.

This story is not an MPreg story but is slash – both M/M and F/F and will have some smut and quite a lot of bad language because Winchesters tend to have dirty mouths. I also hope to keep it free from Mary Sues but do tell me if I am straying into any Mary Sue territory. I am also British so I am sorry if I get anything wrong about College in USA as I only have my google research to go on and if I have included any British words in here that don't make any sense.

I really want to hear back from you as to whether I should continue with this or not and would love to hear any suggestions or feedback that you have. Please be honest if you feel the idea is to cliché and is not worth continuing.

Thank you very much for reading and I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I have writing it. I look forward to writing more if you want me too :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. **

**Disclaimer **

I do not own anything that you recognise. I am just borrowing these characters and using them to amuse myself for a bit. Everything you do recognise belongs to our Lord Kripke. Authors note at the end of the chapter.

**September 2032**

"I am going to kill him"

They'd found the two empty room that Gabriel had somehow acquired for them and not only were Cas and Dean sharing but Dean's side of the room was pink and covered in My Little Pony. No doubt a little surprise from Gabriel. Cas' side was pretty plain.

Gabriel had happily deposited them in their dorm rooms and pointed out that he'd decorated it for them. Dean had still been nursing the hand he'd practically broken on his stupidly solid face when he realised exactly what Gabriel had _provided _for him. Then with a rustle of wings Gabriel had been gone and Dean had been left muttering curses and death threats to an empty packet of air where'd he'd just been stood moments before.

"We'll head out and get you a new one as soon as possible" Sam assured him but the little bitch was laughing so hard as he spoke that there were tears streaming out of the side of his eyes. Suddenly Sam having a vagina wasn't the most amusing thing to come out of this whole situation apparently.

Dean strode forward and picked up a corner of the bed spread with a disgusted expression on his face as he eyed it up "It's fucking _pink! _And it has god damn ponies on it"

"Oh stop being a jerk Dean. Do you have any idea how hard it is peeing sitting down? Because it's hard and I almost ending up peeing down my leg when I forgot so shut your whining" Sam snapped at him gesture wildly around his crotch and if Dean hadn't still been surrounded by ponies he'd had found himself laughing at the expression of pure repulsion on his brother's new face.

"God you're even more of a bitch now you have tits" Dean muttered putting the bed spread down and moving to inspect the bed side light that seemed to project little prancing ponies on the wall when he turned it on. Dean made a note to smash it to pieces the first chance he got.

"At least I don't have pre-teen boy band hair" Sam snapped back and Dean immediately reached up to push the stupid bangs out of his face. He made another mental note to go and get a haircut as soon as he found out where there was a hairdresser on Campus.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"I fail to understand how this is helping. Gabriel has left us here so we need to start finding out how to fit in as soon as possible. There is a mixer on tonight, some kind of battle of the bands. We could there and try and find out more about where we are" Cas noted as he continued to inspect his side of the room and the clothes that Gabriel had left for him. He seemed a little putout that there wasn't a single thing in there that resembled either his suits or trench coat.

"Really Cas? You're just going with this?" Dean asked him and Cas nodded in response.

"I have no powers. I fail to see what else we can do till Gabriel comes to his senses and allows us to return home and to our proper bodies"

"Gabriel come to his senses? God, we're doomed. If that's what we're waiting for then we're going be stuck here till we die" Dean groaned and dropped down onto his bed and clutched his head in his hands. This was turning into such a massive cluster fuck and it didn't look like he was going to wake up and find out this was all a horrid nightmare any time soon either.

"Or you could, you know, get it on with Cas. That seemed to be the main thing that Gabriel wanted" Sam proposed with a suggestive glance between the two of them and Dean jumped quickly to his feet.

"I am not having sex with a dude, Cas or not"

"Don't be selfish Dean, take one for the team" Sam lectured and Dean was thrilled to learn that this female Sam could pull off his bitch face with just as much bitchyness as the male counterpart.

"Blow me" Dean mumbled.

"No the idea is that you blow him" Sam replied pointing his finger towards Cas where he was still stood on the other side of the room, his expression unreadable. Dean was annoyed that he was the only here making any effort to defend their friendship and stop everyone attempting to force them to have sex. Cas didn't even seem to bothered that everyone was implying he was gay or that he was gay for Dean in particular but then again the guy probably didn't even know what was going on.

"Fuck off"

"Again not the idea. You should be fuc…." Dean slapped his hand across his brother's mouth before he could continue with the rest of his sentence. He did not need to ever hear his brother bringing up the idea of him having sex with Cas. Not if he ever wanted to retain any trace of sanity that he still had left.

In fact he never wanted any to suggest that he fuck his way out of a situation with Cas. He did not need that particular mental image any more than a few disturbing dreams had already provided over the past few years.

"I hate you" Dean informed Sam bitterly who was having far too much fun for Dean's liking. Suddenly having to pee standing up wasn't a hardship when compared to the fact that Gabriel was expecting Dean to have big gay sex with an ex-Angel.

"Look are we going to go to this mixer or are you two going to insist on continuing to argue like children?" Cas asked the two of them as he glanced back and forth between them wearing an expression that looked spuriously like Sam's patented bitchface. So it seemed that while Dean had taught him how to swear, his brother had taught him how to act like a little bitch. God, they were so going to hell again or whatever when all of this was over.

"We need fake names" Sam eventually piped up as Dean sat back down on the bed behind him. He just wanted to curl up and sleep till all of this went away but no dream would be as crazy as this. Zach had been trying to teach him the message that he needed to say yes to Michael to save the future when he'd sent him on his last jaunt into the future and now Gabriel was using the same trick to apparently impart on him the fact that his future happiness rested on boning Cas.

"Well funbags you can be Samantha and we'll be Jensen and Misha. May as well pay homage to the last fucking alternate reality that we got blasted off to" Dean suggested as he watched Sam's eyebrow curve up at the mention of his new nickname. Sam could suck it up for now after the last few minutes of him trying to encourage him to blow an Angel.

"At least Gabriel has given us supplies and sufficient funds to manage on for a few months" Cas commented as he looked through the cupboards of the room and in the wardrobe. There was some loose money and three bank cards and details of a bank account that the three of them could use though Dean had no idea where Gabriel was getting his money from. But then he'd once convinced a poor guy that he'd slow danced with an Alien so he figured that he could pretty much pull of anything he wanted to.

"Hopefully he's given us enough to get wasted because I am not going to be able to manage this sober" Dean informed Cas and eyed up the loose change that Gabriel had left them. If they were going to go to a mixer and socialise he was going to get into the College spirit and get very, _very _drunk.

"Hey Dean? Do you think that Gabriel was right about you and Cas having a kid here?" Sam asked eventually and Dean turned to look at him with a dubious expression on his face.

"And how is that supposed to have happened? I don't think anyone is going to let us adopt and frankly unless there's a magical stork fairy just dropping 'em off I think there's a pretty slim chance" Dean asked him and Sam simply shrugged in return. Dean knew that there were loads of those fan theories out there were dudes somehow knocked up other dudes but that didn't exactly happen in real life.

"You never know"

"Just be quiet and go and shave your legs or something" Dean ordered and Sam stuck his middle finger up at him as he stood to go inspect the room next door. Dean was just about to go about dismantling as much pink crap as possible when he heard a shout from Sam's room.

"Oh fucking Gabriel!"

Both Dean and Cas rushed to see what had happened and when they exploded through the door Dean laughed so hard at the sight in front of him that he actually nearly choked on his own laughter. Every inch was decked out in twilight themed décor from the creepy posters on the wall to the Team Edward bed spread.

Suddenly My Little Ponies didn't seem so bad in comparison to having some creepy ass sparkling fairy staring down at you while you slept.

XOX

Serah Winchester was exhausted and she was not ready to face whoever was banging on her door.

She still hated the fact that she had to live in dorms till the end of Sophomore year. It had been introduced because it improved graduation levels or some shit but it basically meant that when she just wanted to bury her head in her pillow and sleep she couldn't. She knew her roommate and best friend was out at class for most of the day and Serah wanted nothing less then to be forced out of bed. Cheer practice had dragged way on into the night as Sariel all but lost her mind trying to get them ready for the competition in a few weeks time and it felt like every single muscle in her body ached.

Sure she liked cheerleading enough and it was the cheer programme that was providing her scholarship in the first place but she was learning to resent the fact that she was now expected to base her entire college experience around it. Even if it meant that her dads could help save to send Mary to Medical school. Mary had only come to Penn State because Serah hadn't been able to got in anywhere else when she'd have been easily able to get into any Ivy League school she'd wanted; if making sure her sister got the future she deserved Serah would do high kicks and tumbles till she collapsed.

"Coming" she muttered as she dragged herself out of bed. She was still in the white tee and sweat pants she'd changed into after practice and her hair was a mess of all kinds of tangles and knots but she literally couldn't care less.

She yanked open the door to reveal a grinning Sophia West. Serah had known Sophia most of her life as she was her cousin's best friend and when Sophia had learnt that Serah had no real clue what to do when she got to college Sophia had decided to tag along and wing it with her.

"You're late" Sophia informed her and all but barged into her room. Sophia was all blonde and bright smiles but she was real a nightmare when she wanted something from you.

"I told you I wasn't going. My whole body feels like I've been slammed into a concrete wall and all I want to do is sleep" Serah informed her reminding her that she'd blown off her days classes to recover from the night before, not to spend the afternoon going shopping for some party that she didn't even want to go to.

Friday was quickly turning into her only day off – they had practice Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and Saturday was put aside for games and competitions. And really she didn't even really have it off. She was usually expected to go to some party with the rest of the squad and the various sport teams on Campus. It wasn't that she didn't like her squad mates because she mostly could get along with them and a few of them she was pretty close to but she spent far too much time with them as it was and she was loosing track of the amount of handsy assholes she'd been forced to slap down at those kind of parties. Just because she was a cheerleader did not mean that she wanted to be groped by any drunken asshole just because he was competent with a baseball bat.

"But I promised Caleb we'd go" Sophia told her and turned the full extent of her wide-eyed gaze up at Serah and Serah sighed knowing exactly what Sophia was playing at.

Caleb was a jerk that Sophia had met in her History 101 class who, as far as Serah could see, had the brains to get into any college he wanted to but preferred to spend his days smoking pot and banging whatever had a pulse and crossed his path. Caleb was a jerk but he was also apparently infatuated with Sophia who at last count couldn't really stand him. However Serah found the entire situation amusing, and was secretly rooting for the two and mostly found that despite the pot and the roam-a-cock, Caleb was an okay kind of guy. Sophia knew that Serah wouldn't want to leave Sophia to let him down and she cursed the fact that her friend knew her so well.

"Whatever. Let me get dressed at least" Serah informed her and Sophia clapped, kissing her squarely on the nose and grabbing her phone from her pocket. Serah grabbed her shower bag and headed off down the corridor.

She didn't mind communal showers; she knew for a fact that she had a _banging _body and it wasn't like she hadn't done her fair share of skinny dipping or stripping in truth or dare in highschool. But she was tired of walking in to people shagging in there, especially when she wasn't getting any herself on any regular basis so she always made sure to make sure the coast was free of horny teenagers before she jumped into a shower.

As she washed her hair she noticed a massive bruise on her thigh from where someone had kicked her in the shin the night at practice before therefore ensuring that she'd be wearing jeans for the party. It wasn't like she wasn't already mostly a jeans girl anyway outside of the squad; she already spent far too much time in tiny skirts and skin-tight tops for her to choose the same for her casual wardrobe.

Sophia was sprawled out on her bed watching TV on her laptop and eating a pop tart when she got back. Lil still wasn't back from class though she guessed she'd see her at the party that night. Like her sister, Lil had had no problem choosing her Major in first year and unlike Serah and Sophia actually seemed enthusiastic about it. Sure she was a Psyc Major and enjoyed trying to get into others people's headspace far too much but at least she wasn't stuck still taking Intro classes and doing an Exploratory Major which basically translated into knowing jack-shit about what you wanted to do like she did. But she needed to get her ass in gear and pick something instead of just taking as many classes as she liked and hoping something would stick.

"Help yourself" Serah muttered sarcastically and Sophia sent her a grin around the mouthful of pop-tart she was chewing down. For such a feminine girl, Sophia could be as disgusting as they come when she wanted to be.

She quickly dropped her towel and dragged on some clothes. She'd seen Sophia naked a bunch of times and vice versa and Sophia didn't even gaze away from whatever she was watching on the laptop when Serah was getting changed. Serah was quite aware that her friends had few boundaries but she liked it like that; life was simple enough when most things were fair play and nothing much was taken too seriously or over-analysed.

"Okay, let's move if you're forcing me out on my day off" Serah informed her and all but dragged her up off the bed and out of the door. Sophia protested and reminded her that it wasn't her day off, she was just skiving and Serah may or may not have pinched her in the leg to shut her up.

As always she felt her face split into a grin when she laid eyes on her baby in the Dorm parking lots. She'd thought her Pops was going to cry the day he'd helped her unpack her things for college and handed her over the keys to the Impala. Serah had always been closer to her Pops than to her Dad simply because when it came down to it they were scarily alike in personality and interests. When Mary had been sat inside reading books and learning to speak French with their Dad, she'd been outside learning how to do oil changes and showing her Pops the new tricks she'd learnt on her bike. Not that she hadn't loved her Dad too, because she had of course. They just didn't simply have much in common; he wasn't exactly the kind of person who waned to discuss endless merits of Led Zep verses Foo Fighters or hear all about her new bitchin' high score in whatever shooter she'd been playing that month just as much as Serah would rather shoot her brains out than discuss the back catalogue of some dead author or the academic merits of some new theological ideology like her sister and Dad always were. Of course they shared a love of trash TV, the kind where everyone had a sob story and they was always some kind of fist fight but her Dad would kill her if she shared that titbit of information with the rest of the family.

O f course that had all been before the big blow-up just before she'd started College but she wasn't even going to think about that because it always caused her to be in a filthy mood and the last thing she wanted to do was piss off Sophia by being a grumpy bitch all afternoon.

The two of them sang along to the radio, at one point causing the woman in the car in the next lane to shoot them an alarmed glance as they danced around enthusiastically to Foreigners First Time, and were soon in town. Serah let Sophia drag her around shops musing enthusiastically about sequinned mini-dresses and knee length boots.

"Just try something on" Sophia ordered her and Serah took the offered dress from her friend. Sure it was nice enough but Serah didn't do _frills _and much to Sophia's barely concealed disgust she bought herself skin-tight navy jeans covered in white stars and a new tee with the logo of the TV show _Supernatural_ emblazoned across the front that they all usually watched on a Sunday night when she'd gotten home from her meets. She knew all about the show's origins and it made her laugh. Sophia was not as amused.

"You look like a Satanist" Sophia informed her eyeing up the bag in Serah's hand as if it had personally done her some great wrong.

"The Pentagram actually provides protection against evil spirits Soph" Serah pointed out and Sophia rolled her eyes and went back to debating which practically non-existent slip of material to wear underneath her practically non-existent slip of a dress that she'd bought a few shops ago.

Serah couldn't blame her though; Sophia was _hot _and quite happy to flaunt it to her advantage.

"Still you look like one of those _obsessed _fan-girls who thinks everyone with a dick is banging everyone else with a dick" Sophia continued and Serah had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

The names had been changed but she was quite aware of the amount of people who were convinced that the older hunterwas banging theAngel of the Lord, on the show including their friend Ella and it annoyed Sophia to no end because she was simply sick of the internet assuming everyone on every show was secretly gay. Serah wondered how she'd react when she found out how the show was going to end; with the hunter becoming very gay-for-an-angel-of-the-Lord.

Sure that had all gone a little off track but that was after the happy ever after in the books and so really who would really care that it had gone to shit at a later date when it had all been wrapped up in such a neat, happy little bow?

"Well, your dress makes you look like a stripper" Serah shot back and Sophia stuck her tongue out at her and fashioned the thong she was inspecting into a make-shift catapult and shot it directly into Serah's face earning that a scowl from one of the shop assistants.

When Sophia was finally shopped out they swung by their favourite café to grab something to eat. Lucas was working and Serah waved to him and sent him a bright smile. Lucas was one of Mary's best friends and the two were often found joined at the hip. They'd met at an LGBTA meeting; Lucas was the only openly gay member of the College Swimming team and Mary had headed along as an Ally with Hana who was her roommate and gay.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" he asked them as he sat down winking at them and as per usual Serah pondered the fact that he couldn't get a boyfriend. Lucas was _built _and lovely to boot but he was proving to be as unlucky in love as she was.

"I'll have a double cheese with fries and onion rings and she'll have the Chicken salad, no dressing"

Serah sent Sophia the biggest scowl she could manage when her friend ordered for her. It wasn't bad enough that she'd been put on the squad's stupid diet as soon as she'd joined up in Freshman year but for Sophia to order her favourite food in the _world _as well. It smelt gorgeous as it arrived and Serah narrowed her eyes at she picked at the plain chicken and lettuce on her plate with her fork.

"If you keep eating like that you'll get fat" Serah told her bitterly and Sophia laughed taking a huge bite from her burger and dripping ketchup down her front.

"No I won't and even if I did who cares? Men like a girl with something to grab onto" Sophia shot straight back and Serah couldn't even argue with her point. Sophia would be beautiful no matter what size she was and Serah knew deep down inside that if she was allowed to eat what she wanted she'd end up being one of those 60 stone recluses who had to lifted out of their houses by a crane when their heart eventually gave out.

Serah, like her Pops, loved food and it made the whole deprivation of anything even resembling _tasty _even more painful. Fucking rabbit food.

Once they'd finished and Serah had munched through yet another plate of tasteless shit she grabbed her bag and went up to pay Lucas. Sophia was devouring her slice of pie she'd ordered for desert with an almost orgasmic pleasure and it had proved too much for Serah to bare.

"You coming tonight?" Lucas asked her and she nodded "Micah will be there"

Serah figured that Lucas meant that piece of news to be good but she had to fight down a groan. Micah was one of Lucas' teammates and as beautiful as he was he'd only ever been intended as a one night stand when she'd first started College. But he'd decided that she was the best thing since sliced bread and been trying to win her over ever since. Sure it didn't help that she _kept _sleeping with him, because she sure as hell wasn't getting it anywhere else, but she certainly didn't want anything else from him and there was no way out of the situation now without being a huge bitch. And regardless of the fact that he was really just a pretty idiot who was as dumb as a rock he was a nice guy and he didn't deserve to be used be someone like she had been doing.

"I'll see you there" she told Lucas with a grin and grabbed Sophia on the way out who sent Serah a self satisfied smile as she patted her full stomach with a lazy hand. If she'd been on her own Serah couldn't say that she wouldn't have been reduced to licking the crumbs from Sophia's plate. It had been a full year since she'd had pie and she had not learnt not to miss it as everyone had assured her she would.

Lil was back when Serah let herself in and was busy applying some kind of mouse to her hair. Lil was one of Serah's favourite people in the world; she was lovely and kind with a wicked sense of humour and the virginities of what seemed like half of the Freshman boys under her belt. She was the best friend you could have and also the worst enemy but Serah was pretty sure without her enthusiastic support and expertise she'd had packed in the whole college experience long ago.

"You better get that ass of yours in gear, we're going in like an hour" Lil told her with a smile and Serah scoffed at the idea that it could ever take her an hour to get ready for anything. It wasn't like she was going to have another shower and her outfit took all of five seconds to get on.

Her hair was a mass of dark curls and completely out of control but there was nothing she could do with that. As her Pops always said it seemed like bed hair was in fact an inheritable trait at least in their family. Serah took all of another ten seconds to put on her make-up, a little mascara, eyeliner and blush and then spent the next hour sat on her bed watching Lil prune and primp with efficiency of a Sergeant Major and watch videos of cats playing various musical instruments on the internet.

"Whose coming tonight?" Serah asked as she made her way out of the room and locked the door behind her friend.

"I think everyone. Even Mary is coming out but then there are some of those hippy, indie bands playing so it isn't a surprise that Lucas finally got that girl to stop studying and let her hair down" Lil answered and Serah nodded. Her twin was very ambitious and thoroughly focused on her work to the point where outside of the clubs she was a member of she rarely socialised or took time off. But she was a fan of Indie shit as Serah would call it and so it didn't surprise her that she was coming out. Even if this whole Battle of the Bands thing would be packed and Mary wasn't exactly fond of overpowering music and crowds.

"You look nice by the way Lil" Serah told her and Lil grinned happily. It wasn't a lie. Lil always looked nice and Serah was a little envious of her even if she would never spent that much time on her appearance even if it meant she could be as beautiful as her best friend. Serah was simply too lazy and she was already pushing the limits of her femininity when Sariel forced her to wear glitter spray in her hair for competitions.

"I should hope so. I love the indie types; they're always so _experimental" _Lil told her and Serah rolled her eyes at that as well. Lil was all about having a good time and unlike Serah she'd managed to perfect the art of having one night stands without hurting the feelings of anyone involved. Lil would certainly never of ended up in the mess that she found herself in with Micah.

The club was already packed but some of their friends had already arrived and snagged them a large booth. Hana was Mary's roommate and was a good laugh when she wanted even if she was sometimes too serious for her own good and dating Ella who was lovely even if she was a little in-your-face at times and enthusiastic about _everything. _Mary was slotted in next to Lucas dressed in one of those tea dresses which should have made her look like a granny but that she managed to somehow make look cool, her slightly lighter curls just as much of an untameable mess as Serah's and a smile on her face as Lucas made her laugh. Abi and Fox were the last to arrive with a tray of their usual order to slide down onto the table. Abi was Ella's twin and as different as could be with her dark brown hair instead of the natural blonde Ella still favoured and tight black jeans and leopard print bralet top. Fox's real name was Jessica but she never used it and she was a natural red-head with a wicked tongue and a sheer ballsiness that was only rivalled by Serah's when it came to doing anything for a laugh. Sophia arrived soon after moaning about having to give her annoying roommate a lift in and the group got around to laughing and drinking.

They were an odd bunch who shouldn't quite work with so many different personalities but they somehow did and they were all fiercely protective of one another. As Lil had pointed out once they were a stone-cold pack of weirdoes and Serah would never have it any other way.

XOX

Dean had never been to college even when he'd been college age.

And, despite Gabriel's massive dick move of shoving them to the future, he was starting to think he'd missed out. Sure the girls were all _way _too young for him but half of them were practically half naked and downing shots like their lives depended on it. A younger Dean Winchester could have certainly had fun in an environment like this.

Cas was wearing the same expression as he would if he'd eaten a sock and gotten it stuck halfway down. Even with his new face it was clear as day.

Dean, unlike Cas at least had an idea of what college was like. It seemed like the College wasn't turning out to be the hub of education and knowledge that he'd been quite expecting. His eyes were glued to a girl having a jello shot licked out of her belly button by another girl looking like he was being faced with an abomination from the deepest bowels of hell.

"Dean. Why is that woman eating desert from another woman's navel?" Cas eventually asked him eyes finally leaving the sight in front of him just in time to miss the same girl lick salt from out of another girl's cleavage which Dean could only count as a blessing.

"Cause drunk chicks are crazy and don't like buying their own drinks" he answered and tried to steer him away towards the bar and away from any form of drunken debauchery.

Sam followed them and Dean wondered if his experience of college had been anything like this though he'd been happily shacked up in a house with Jessica so he was guessing he'd never really been the guy mouthing lime wedges out of random girl's thongs when he was at Stanford.

"I was under the impression that people came to College to advance their education, not to be used as human crockery. Not that I can see any way that this could actually be classed as hygienic" Cas continued fixing his gaze on Dean again. Dean couldn't be surprised. After all he'd taken the guy to a strip club and look how well that had turned out. He doubted that Cas would ever be the guy covering himself in glow in the dark paint and dancing on tables for laughs.

"Yeah but it's about having a good time too, you know getting away from home for the first time and letting loose" Dean tried to explain but Cas was having none of it.

"The only thing I see these young women letting loose is their morals and underwear and I fail to see how that could ever be a good thing"

Dean sighed and knew he'd never be able to convince Cas that this kind of behaviour wasn't exactly that bad, that it was just part of growing up and the college experience "It isn't like you haven't seen me picking up chicks in bars" Dean pointed out and Cas sent him back an incredulous look.

"Well I have never seen you sticking acidic fruit down your pants and offering the opportunity to retrieve it to anyone with a mouth" Cas pointed out straight back and Dean had to admit that he had a point. God, if he and Cas did have a kid in this reality the poor thing must have had a shit time of growing up with Mr No-Fun over there.

"Well no time like the present. Sounds like a _hellovalot _of fun" Dean replied sticking his tongue out at him causing Cas to frown and Sam to roll his eyes as he got them drinks.

Dean was surprised that Gabriel hadn't joined them after all he was the biggest party animal going and this was certainly a party. But then Dean had threatened the fucker last time they'd seen him and he was no doubt hiding away from the pissed off ex-Angel next to him. How this experience was supposed to make him suddenly realise he was gay for Cas when all around him all he could was drunk, half naked women he had no idea. Not that he could imagine anything that could make him gay for Cas. Sure he was a great guy and probably his best friend outside of Sam especially since they'd got stuck with after they closed the Gates of Hell but he was still a dude with a dick and that was the insurmountable obstacle to any big gay love that Gabriel imagined between the two of them.

It wasn't that Dean couldn't appreciate that Cas was a good looking guy, cause he was but that didn't mean he was suddenly over whelmed with the urge to start sucking dick. He _loved _boobs and this whole experience was doing much to change that.

"…Serah! You can't ignore me all night"

Dean felt his head snap up as he turned to look at whoever was shouting and his eyes quickly landed on the six foot giant passing passed the table they'd just snagged who had his own eyes completely fixed on the girl he was following. God, the guy was actually _huge. _

"Look Micah, I'm sorry but I do not want to dance with you or let you buy me a drink. I don't even want to be here in the first place so please just let me go to the loo in peace"

The girl who turned to face him with her hands fisted on her hips was surprisingly covered up compared to the rest of the people around her even if her top barely brushed the top of her navel. Underneath the wild curls Dean could see that one, she was pretty hot and two she was pretty pissed off.

The guy reached out to grab her wrist and stop her turning her back on him "Look Serah, can we just talk about things?" he asked and she tried to drag her arm away from him. However she was fighting a loosing battle. She could only be 5ft7 and the guy was built like a brick shit-house.

"Micah let me go **now" **her tone was threatening but Dean couldn't imagine what she could do to fight her way out of that situation. However before he had chance to think about intervening Cas was jumping to his feet and pushing himself in-between the two of them with his _I-am-a-fucking-Angel-of-the-Lord-and-I-will-smote-you-to-hell _look on his face that was still pretty damn threatening even on the face of the teenage body that Gabriel had shoved him into to for their little jaunt to the future.

"I think the lady told you to let go of her. I suggest you do so" Cas ordered, voice all low and gravelly and the guy turned to him with a furious expression.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt her. How is this your business?" he spat back, still with his hand grasped around the girl's wrist and when he collapsed to the floor Dean thought that Cas had decked him for a moment. It was only when he realised that Cas hadn't moved that he saw the hands the guy had grasped to his dick and the furious expression of the girl he'd been arguing with.

"Never fucking touch me again" she hissed at him and Dean had to laugh. The girl obviously had guts to kick the guy square in the balls "Now get the hell outta here before I make a bigger scene of this then I already have"

He struggled to his feet, sent her a look like she'd just shot his puppy in the head and staggered off into the crowed leaving the girl to rub at the angry mark he'd left on her wrist. Cas sent her a concerned look and inspected the damage himself.

"That'll leave a bruise. Would you like me to get some ice?" he asked and she shook her head quickly with a small smile.

"Nah don't sweat it. Thanks for that by the way, you didn't need to get yourself involved" she replied and dropped her hands back down to her side. The grateful smile of her face didn't betray that she'd just floored a huge ass man with one swift kick to the nuts.

"He was obviously not getting the message. It would have been unforgivable of me not to lend you my assistance" Cas told her and the way she grinned at him made Dean wonder for a moment if the stiff ass way Cas spoke was actually going to let him laid here. He quickly battered down the anger he felt as the thought of this girl hitting on Cas and put it down to the fact that Dean was supposed to be the ladies man not Cas and not due to anything else.

"Well aren't you something else? At least let me buy you and your friends something to drink" she told him and grinned at the two of them beckoning them over to join her at the bar. She had the bar man's attention way to quickly for her not to be a regular here and was soon handing them three beers.

"You okay?" Sam asked her and she nodded throwing back a mouthful of beer.

"Yeah just peachy. Come sit with us if you guys want, we should have room" she offered and gave them all a look that clearly stated that it wasn't an optional invitation. She obviously felt like she owed them for saving her and Dean tried to bat down the anger the thought that she'd be grinning over at Cas like that for any longer than needed inspired in him "Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves have we?"

"I'm Samantha, this is my brother Jensen . And that's Misha, our friend" Sam told her and she frowned a little looking back and forth between Dean and Cas as the word friend left Sam's mouth with an expression that he couldn't quite read but seemed to be a mix of incredulous and confusion. Then she shook her head and smiled extending out the hand that wasn't covered in angry bruises.

"Serah. Serah Winchester. Nice to meet you guys"

XOX

"I am going to cut his balls off" Fox growled as Abi and Lucas all but held her down in her seat. Her expression was one of fury and the desire to make Micah bleed for his earlier actions and Serah made a mental note to never make Fox that angry at her. She looked scary as hell.

"It wasn't exactly his fault. I was being a bitch" Serah replied and dropped her gaze to the table. Micah had just wanted her to stop and talk about _them _and she'd done the usual Serah move and tried to high tail it out of the way as soon as possible.

"Yeah. Can't blame the guy for knowing that you two haven't actually got something going on when you're falling onto his dick every two seconds" Sophia pointed out and after a beat one of the guys she'd just met sprayed a mouthful of beer across the table. Lucas banged him on the back until he stopped choking.

"Sorry, umm, wrong way" Jensen eventually offered, face bright red and the attention of the table turned back to her. She'd have been very well willingly to Heimlich the guy if it stopped them all staring at her. At least her sister was off talking to her friend who was in one of the bands and not here to give her one of her patenting _told-you-so _looks.

"I just thought after like a year he'd have figured I didn't want to date him"

"Again I go back to the fact that a guy is going to confused about you not wanting anything to do with him when you're so willing to suck his dick" Sophia piped up again and she was sure that Jensen was only saved from spitting out his drink again by the fact that he had an empty mouth.

"We have company Soph, can you manage not to be so _crude _all the time" Serah asked her and Sophia rolled her eyes flicking her the middle finger with a wicked grin.

"Blow me Winchester"

"I think she's too busy blowing Micah for that Soph" Lil added and Serah frowned as she looked back and forth between the two laughing girls and took a long sip of her drink trying to regain some sort of composure.

"I am going to disown you both" she informed them and then did her best to ignore the puppy dog expressions they were sending in her direction. Fox was still muttering angrily and Abi eventually dragged her away to get another drink to clam her down.

Her eyes glanced across the bar, ignoring the god-awful emo band playing up on stage and landing on the flash of blonde hair that was Ella and Hana. They were swaying together near the stage and so obviously in love that it would have made her stomach roll if they weren't her friends. However they were and despite the fact that PDA made her cringe, she was happy for them. The band changed to something more upbeat and Sophia dragged Lucas and Lil to dance with her leaving her alone with the guy that had saved her and his friends.

"I am so sorry about my friends. They really have no filter" she quickly told them as her eyes lingered on the poor guy who still didn't look like he'd quite recovered from the earlier conversation. His sister though looked like she was trying to stop herself from laughing though.

"Oh don' worry about it. I'm used to my brother here and he has no concept of a filter either"

"Yeah but my friends have no boundaries either. Just to warn you. Even the quiet ones. So you guys Freshman cause I've never seen you here before" she asked them hoping to direct everybody's train thought away from how much she was jumping on and off Micah's dick. Not that she thought that would be an option now after she booted him in the balls.

And god, was _that_ a relief.

"Yeah just started" Jensen answered her and she nodded. Sure term was only a few weeks in so it would make sense that they hadn't crossed paths yet. Especially when Sariel was such a cheer dictator these days.

"Well ignore what you've seen so far. Penn State is actually pretty okay you know as far as colleges go. My cousin is at Penn U and trust me you won't get any drunk coed offering you a shot from her boobs there" she told them thinking about how uncomfortable she'd felt with Deanna's friends. It wasn't that they didn't welcome her, cause they did but they were just so smart and it was reminder of exactly what her sister could have had if she wasn't so eager to help her through college.

"I would not accept that anyway" Misha added looking slightly disgusted at the thought and she guessed go figure. He was obviously involved with the other guy Jensen if the looks he'd been throwing her before when she been smiling at him had been anything to go by. The guy had looked like he'd wanted to cover her jam and bury her in an ants nest.

"Don't go near Lil then. She pretty much gets _everyone _to do that" she advised him throwing a point look to where she was dancing with a Senior who had his hands all over her ass.

"So I just heard you assaulted Micah"

Mary chose that moment to appear at her shoulder and stare at her seeking some kind of confirmation. Serah was usually good at picking up on Mary when she was doing the whole sneaky ninja thing she was so fond of but she had no chance against the backdrop of pounding music.

"He started it" Serah answered with a pout and Mary simply curved up an eyebrow that was all scolding and pull-the-other-one. She loved her sister more than anyone else in the world but god, could that girl be such a _parent _when she wanted.

"You still shouldn't be assaulting him in clubs Serah" Mary pointed out and slipped into the booth next to her never drawing her wide blue gaze away from her face. It was good that she was so used to her sister being such an intense weirdo "You could have just blown your rape whistle" Mary added and though her face was serious she could see amusement in her wide eyes.

"No I couldn't. I pulled the pin out and hid in under Sophia's bed"

"That was you? Figures" Mary asked and then finally dropped the stern mother act and smiled at her. Mary was pretty in a delicate kind of way and no matter how old they were Serah was still filled with the instinct to protect her no matter the cost.

Then she realised that she hadn't introduced her to the group she'd met "Mary, this is Jensen, Mischa and Sam. They saved my life earlier tonight. Guys this is Mary, my twin regardless of the fact that we look fuck all alike" she explained and for a moment she could have thought she dropped a bomb from the shocked expressions she was met with.

It wasn't like people didn't have twins even if they looked so different so she had no idea why they were looking at her like she'd just spat on their shoes. Why did she always end up befriending the weird ones?

Mary being Mary didn't notice and waved before pointing over towards the stage "This is my friend Em's band. You'll like them I promise"

Serah doubted it. Her and Mary's music tastes were vastly different and the only thing they agreed on was their joint love of musicals. Not that that was unusual, they rarely liked the same thing. Serah had to figure that if they hadn't been twins they'd had struggled to even find enough common ground to start a conversation let alone be friends.

The stage cleared and the band The Polyrhythmic Poets League took the stage and Serah nearly groaned at the pretentious name. And her sister thought she'd like these? There were five of them, three women and two guys and they busied themselves getting ready the youngest looking girl took the centre stage and grabbed the mike.

"I'm Em and we're the Polyrhythmic Poets League"

Then she strummed down the guitar she was holding and burst into what could only be a classic rock/indie infused version of Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. The sound took Serah by surprise but she quickly found herself tapping her foot along with it. Her sister was right; the band were good and she enjoyed their covers immensely especially when they made a song by a pre-teen boy band sound almost like a Zep classic.

"They were awesome" Jensen spoke up and she caught his eye and grinned at him nodding in agreement because he was right.

"Oh thank god you liked that. If I met another person who liked fucking pop music I'd actually give up on life" she told him all but throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. She'd actually had to leave the room when her friends had tried to get her to join in a rousing group rendition of Cher's Believe at a party last year.

"Anything that sounds like Zep is good by me" he replied and she couldn't help herself them and did hug him round the neck because she was sick of listening to Lucas try and convince her that Madonna was a _classic. _

He looked shocked at her movement and pulled away quickly reminding herself that she did warn him that as a group none of them had any boundaries including her. The her bit she had assumed was implied because hell, the guy was practically her new best friend on musical taste alone. Lil liked _dubstep _and it had almost been a deal breaker when they'd first met and been getting to know each other.

"See? Told you so" Mary turned to tell her and there was the look Serah loathed. Really she didn't need to say the words, Serah could have quite happily figured out that it was implied just from that look alone "Come on you two, I'll introduce you if you want?" she asked looking between her and the still kinda shocked guy and Serah nodded yanking the guy next to her up by his hand.

"We'll be right back" she told them and continued to drag the guy with her as she followed her sister past where Lil had her tongue stuck down some guys throat and where Sophia was trying to ignore how Caleb was surrounded by gorgeous Freshman and throwing her pointed looks and even winking at Ella as Hana sucked on her neck. Ella merely grinned and went back to tongue fucking her girlfriend. Serah had no idea why they hadn't just stayed in and boned for all the attention they were paying the bands.

The band were gathered in a booth tethered off in the VIP bit and one of the girl motioned for them to be let in. Serah still had one hand in Mary's and the other dragging the guy behind her and nearly fell straight onto her face when she tried to make the steps up. Jensen caught her and helped her regain her balance and she wondered when she was going to stop giving them the impression that she needed saving all of the time.

"Hey guys. This is my sis Serah and her friend Jensen. This is Lisa, Laurie, Danny Ben and Em whose my friend from class" Mary introduced them pointing around the table. The table shoved up so that they could sit down and Serah found herself wedged in next to her sister and the lead singer.

"You were awesome" Serah told them happily and Jensen nodded next to her. The girl turned to look at her and then beamed at her and Serah was dazzled for a moment by the force of it. She was pretty enough with dark hair and skin due but up close she didn't look the type who'd be rocking out like she had just then. Really she looked like she should be in a choir so something.

"Thank you so much. It was my first real gig. Their lead singer backed out at the last minute and my sister asked me to fill in. I've been so nervous so I'm really glad you liked it" the girl told her and Serah could barely tell what she was saying she was speaking so quickly "I'm in the Campus Acapella group, you know the Pennharmonics so I had no idea if I could pull it off but you know when your sis in a jam you have to step up"

Serah nodded and smiled hoping she managed to actually hear what the girl was saying correctly and choose a response that could answer various combinations of what she'd just thought she'd heard "Well, you were good"

"My sister sings" Mary pointed out and Serah felt the urge to slam both of her hands over Mary's big mouth when the girl's face lit up.

"Do you? We always need new members why don't you come and try out?" she asked and just as Serah was trying to thinking of a polite way to say no she caught the flash of something that was happening over on the table where they'd been sitting earlier.

"I think we need to go rescue your boyfriend" she muttered to Jensen who looked like he was going to argue with the fact she'd called the other guy his boyfriend when he caught sight of Lil trying to force the dude to lick what looked like a jello shot from her chest like Serah just done.

He was already up and running towards the scene before Serah even had a chance to muse on how gay he definitely was for the other guy and stood up herself to go and drag Lil away. It wasn't that Lil would be hitting on him; she just didn't understand that not everyone was quite so happy licking shots off of stranger's body parts as she, and honestly most of them, were.

Em grabbed her hand and smiled up at her "Take my number. Please think about it"

Serah did and ran off to save the poor guy who was as red as Fox's hair shoving the card in her hand as she ran.

XOX

If this was what College was like all the time then Dean was _done. _

It was exhausting. After he'd calmed Cas down he'd been forced to deal with some drunk guy who looked like a chick and wouldn't leave Sam alone followed by being dragged up to dance by the girl he thought was called Sophia with the rest of the group and finally helped Serah drag her drunk ass roommate home and put her to bed. Serah had pushed her number on him and welcomed the three of them to hang out with them if they were ever at a loose end while simultaneously eyeing up Lil to see if she was going to puke.

There were no boobs in the world to make up for the madness that was apparently every day life for these kids. And then there were the two he assumed Gabriel wanted him to believe were his kids. And it wasn't as if it was hard to believe; there were so many aspects of Serah that reminded of himself and Mary had Cas' creepy, intense stare thing and disapproving look down to a tee. But still, how was he supposed to have ended up with two kids with Cas? He doubted that anyone was lining up to give a criminal ex-hunter and a fallen Angel a pair of kids to adopt.

And if they were his kids from the future then he'd heard enough references about Serah and dick to make him puke regardless of the beers he'd been throwing back.

Sam had disappeared into his room and Cas was lying back on his bed staring up unmoving towards the ceiling. Dean chucked off his shoes and pants and crawled underneath the My Little Pony bedspread cursing Gabriel under his breath and imagining all of the things that he'd like to do to the little fucker if he ever appeared again.

He turned to his side and stared over at Cas "So what do you think?"

"That I do not like College" Cas replied and Dean refrained from pointing out that wasn't really what he meant by the question but he knew that if Cas didn't want to talk to him then he wasn't going to push the issue. Cas was not the kind of person who could be forced into opening up and talking about something that he did not want to. Him and Dean were pretty damn similar in that regard.

"Goodnight Cas"

"Goodnight Dean. Sleep well"

XOX

**Author's Note. **

Hi :D This is my first attempt at a story and I hope that it is not too terrible to read. I am hoping to update every week if you want me to continue this story. I am also looking for a beta reader if I do continue if anyone would be kind enough to volunteer. I apologise for any mistakes in here that I have not been able to catch myself. I have been reading fanfic of years but never had a go at writing one so this should be an interesting exercise.

This was an idea that came to me while I was watching Pitch Perfect at the cinema yesterday though the story only borrows a tiny element from that film and isn't that similar. I hope that this idea has not already been done and if it has I am sorry for the similarities and promise that I have not purposely stolen any ideas from you. Cross my heart! It is a way of be able to doing a college fic but hopefully not copy any of the fantastic ones that have gone before and a future fic. There won't be future Dean/Cas/Sam for a few chapters but I promise they will be here soon. There will also soon be a little more about the other side of the W inchester family tree. It is also a personal challenge to myself to see if I can write orgional characters without making then Sue's.

This story is not an MPreg story but is slash – both M/M and F/F and will have some smut and quite a lot of bad language because Winchesters tend to have dirty mouths. I also hope to keep it free from Mary Sues but do tell me if I am straying into any Mary Sue territory. I am also British so I am sorry if I get anything wrong about College in USA as I only have my google research to go on and if I have included any British words in here that don't make any sense.

I hope you caught some quotes from some movies in there as well :D

I really want to hear back from you as to whether I should continue with this or not and would love to hear any suggestions or feedback that you have. Please be honest if you feel the idea is to cliché and is not worth continuing.

Thank you very much for reading and I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I have writing it. I look forward to writing more if you want me too :D

**Face claim – **

I have the following face claims for some of my original characters if you'd like to see what I imagine them to look like. I have no idea who to chose for our new, young team free will so if you have any ideas.

Serah – Anna Kendrick (mostly as Pitch Perfect's Beca)

Mary – Zooey Deschanel (New Girl)

Deanna Winchester – Missy Peregrym (most from Stick It)

Sophia – Ashley Benson

Lucas – Zach Roerig

Lil – Alice Englert

Fox – Deborah Ann Woll

Abi – Emma Stone (Zombieland)

Ella – Emma Stone (Spiderman)

Hanna – Emily VanCamp

Em – Shay Mitchell


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

I do not own anything that you recognise. I am just borrowing these characters and using them to amuse myself for a bit. Everything you do recognise belongs to our Lord Kripke. Authors note at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Two**

**2018 **

"Daddy?"

Dean doesn't remember the last time he'd gotten any kind of lie-in past six. Of course over the past few years he'd gotten used to it so he's usually already half awake before Mary comes sidling up to his side of the bed. Luckily years of only getting four hours sleep have rendered him quite used to existing on the bare minimum of sleep possible. Cas was not. It amused Dean to no end; especially in the face of the fact that up to eight years ago Cas had never had need to sleep. Yet ever since he'd developed the need to rest he'd become awfully fond of it. So much so that Dean never saw him before eight during the week and nearer twelve at the weekend. He was also like a bear with a sore ass if he didn't get enough.

"Can I have lucky charms daddy?"

No-one can claim that Mary Ellen Winchester isn't smart. She'd been nearly three when she'd realised that there was no point in waking both of them first thing in the morning. Instead she slipped into the room as quietly as possible as to whisper in his ear and wake him up.

Dead cranked an eye open and quickly realised that his daughter had her face pushed so close into his that their noses were almost touching. Her eyes were blue and unblinking; like Cas she seemed to have no concept of _personal space._It still amused Dean how freaked out Bobby got when he turned around to realised that Mary was stood behind him silently staring at him, her head tilted to the side as she watched. Mary had a habit of showing up in unexpected places or without warning or making a sound. Dean had gotten used to that too; he always knew when either Cas or Mary were silently approaching now. Serah was not quite at good at the sneaky approach and seemed to bring a wave of noise with her everywhere she went.

As soon as she realised that he was awake she grinned brightly though Dean wasn't sure if her glee stemmed from the fact that he was awake or the fact that he'd be getting her Lucky Charms now he was awake.

Dean slipped out of bed, listening to Cas mutter something indistinct in his sleep and pull the covers over his head and follow his daughter skipping out of the room. Mary was already half way down the stairs and into the kitchen before he'd gotten to the end of the landing. He pushed open Serah's door to see that she was still asleep sprawled out across the bed on her back. Unlike her sister Serah was as fond of sleep as her Dad was. Dean smiled at her fondly and then closed the door too knowing that she'd eventually wake up and climb in with Cas before coming downstairs.

He listened to the cheery banging of cupboard doors downstairs and made himself follow her down before she ended up emptying the entire kitchen out onto the counter tops.

Mary had dragged her stool over to the cupboard where they kept the cereal and was busy pulling out Lucky Charms for herself and Fruit Loops for him. Sarah Blake had bought her the stool as well as the white apron with her name and blue and purple flowers on the front that hung behind the door. It had been Sarah who'd taught her how to bake when she'd shown an interest in cakes. Dean certainly liked eating cakes and pies but knew nothing about making them. Cas had fixed him with a blue-eyed stare and asked him _when was the last time you saw an Angel of the Lord baking cupcakes?_As neither of had any clue he'd asked his sister-in-law who'd been only too happy to indulge in something girly as Deanna was more interested in climbing trees with Serah and Dean's Impala that icing sugar biscuits with her mom.

Dean grabbed two bowls, Mary's had a cartoon character that he had no clue about from a show she watched with Cas and Serah in the afternoons, and put them on the table. He poured out the cereal while Mary fetched milk from the fridge and passed it up to him. It was a well worn routine that they repeated every single morning but Dean wouldn't have changed it for the world.

"Can we go to the fair today daddy?" she asked him around a mouthful of cereal and dribbling milk down her chin as she spoke "_You_promised!"

The fair had been set-up in town for a couple of weeks now and he'd promised both of his daughters that they could go and get cotton candy before it left. His daughters were not the types who'd easily let him go back on a promise he'd made them. Dean would never have guessed it years ago but when it came to them he was the soft one, the pushover parent. Not that Cas was exactly immune to her particular brand of persuasion. The dog that was still sprawled out in his bed asleep, one leg twitching in his sleep, was testimony to that (_Looky daddy, papa bought me a puppy)._

"Only if you tidy your room" he informed her and she frowned at him as she chewed the massive spoonful of cereal that she'd shovelled into her mouth. She wouldn't argue with him; Mary was usually good enough at doing what he asked. She also had what seemed like a million toys that were forever strewn across her floor, his floor and often half of downstairs as well.

"I'm gonna go on the Ferris Wheel. And get cotton candy. Do you think they'll be clowns?" she asked and Dean nodded "We can scare Uncle Sam with one and then he'll scream like a girl"

Dean laughed at that. Mary, Serah and Deanna had all cottoned onto the fact that Sam had point blank refused to be near the clown Sarah had hired for the twin's first birthday and as in good Winchester fashion had given him hell for it as well as three six-year olds could.

"I don't think Uncle Sam is going to come to the fair Mar" Dean pointed out already seeing Sam's bitchface in his mind's eye if he suggested even going _near_a fair. Dean had always furtively hoped that Sam's bitchface would ease off once he'd settled down but it had only worsened. Dean was also secretly longing for the day when Deanna would give Sam a taste of his own medicine; his niece was already getting his bitchface expression to a tee.

The rest of breakfast was finished with a constant stream of babble about clowns and cotton candy and Dean left the bowls downstairs for Cas to wash later as usual. Mary left him wash her hair and as always laughed hysterically when he gave each of the character-shaped bottles her various child-friendly shampoos and shower gels came in, different voices and personalities. He'd left her to choose her own outfit, a pink long top with a zebra on the front and denim dungarees, and quickly jumped in the shower himself while Mary amused herself in her room.

When Cas finally dragged himself out of bed around eleven he found then out in the back garden tossing a ball back and forth as Dean tried to teach her the finer points of baseball. He'd tied her hair into two pigtails on top of her head and wrapped pink ribbons around each one and tied them into bows. It wasn't just decorative; it was an easy way to spot her if she got separated from him later on at the fair. Serah was clasped to Cas' back, arms looped around his neck and was dressed in baggy jeans and a white top. Her hair was loose around her head.

As soon as Mary had spied Cas she'd run off leaving Dean tossing the ball into the air and catching it as Mary clambered up Cas' back and crawled onto his shoulders once Serah had slid down the other side to wrap her arms around Dean's legs. Dean bent down to press a kiss into the wild mass of her curls.

Despite being human Cas was still unusually strong; almost as if his limbs still had memories of having the kind of strength that destroyed mountains and he didn't seem to mind having both of his daughter's cling to him like some kind of oversized spider monkey.

"…and then we can cotton candy. But daddy says Uncle Sam won't come 'cause he's a big girl's blouse whose scared of clowns"

Mary was busy chatting down Cas' ear as he made himself a pot of tea despite the small child he had suckered to him like a limpet. As per usual Dean had to prize her away so that Cas could sit down and then placed her down next to Serah pressing a soft kiss to the still untameable bed head of his husband. It had gotten worse since he'd grown it a little longer but Dean liked it. Mary's hair was just as stubborn and he could already see wisps and curls escaping the ties he'd put in only a couple of hours before.

"I don't think I said that pumpkin" Dean pointed out to defend himself, Cas sending him a disbelieving look over her head. He'd picked up a whole catalogue of human expressions since he'd dragged him out of hell and it was damn eerie when Cas hit him with an expression that was a exact copy of one of his own. And the less said about the ones he'd picked up from Sam the better.

"Yes you did to Uncle Sam at the party" Serah reminded him from where she was sat eating cereal next to her sister and Dean sighed remembering that like Cas, Serah didn't forget _anything._

"It is perfectly reasonable for your Uncle Sam to be afraid of clowns. We are all afraid of something" Cas pointed out and Serah's face creased into a frown.

"But clowns have red noses and big shoes. And they squirt water out of flowers and drive teeny cars. I don't understand how they can be scary" Serah answered and went quiet as she obviously contemplated why anyone could be afraid of something she found funny. Mary and her glanced at each other and Mary nodded in agreement with what her sister had just said. As per usual they were sat with their hands clasped together and Mary was all but sat in Serah's lap.

They whispered to each other for another moment and then obviously came to some kind of conclusion they were happy with because they both jumped up from the table. Serah grabbed Gabriel's ball and headed out to the garden with her sister and the dog following her happily. Dean hadn't been sold on the name. It had been Cas who'd mentioned that the dog kind of reminded him of the dead Arch Angel and Serah had latched onto and refused to change it to something normal like Spot or something cool like Lando or Han Solo like Dean suggested. He now had to put up with having a male dog nicknamed _Gabby_and couldn't help but feel like that prick was getting the last laugh every time he'd got a weird look for uttering it in public.

"It is enough that you tease your brother mercilessly without recruiting two six year olds to join your campaign"

Dean grinned at him and lent across the table to plant a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth "Well, they _are_ Winchesters. It's how we show each other we love them"

Cas frowned at him this time and like Serah, he got a v-shaped groove in the centre of his forehead when he did "I had quite hoped that unlike you they would grow past having the emotional intelligence of a six-year old"

Dean stuck his tongue out at him in return despite the fact that it was childish and kinda proving exactly what Cas was saying "Hey, you fell in love with me and my emotional intelligence of a six-year old"

Cas fixed him with one of his stares, the kind that always pinned him in place and that he was never able to break off from even when their staring matches turned somewhat uncomfortable "Dean Winchester I love you for exactly who you are, faults and all" Cas informed, voice all low and serious and shot straight to Dean's groin, and it's the kind of thing that would have sent them sprinting off to the bedroom years before they had two daughters who was far too nosey for their own good "But that does not mean that I want my daughter to inherit those faults"

And like that the sexual tension drained from the room and Dean stuck his tongue out again for good measure and turned to watch Serah and Gabriel running up and down the garden together. Mary was watching the two of them and smiling at the sight.

And when Cas responded by leaning over and sucking the tongue he was sticking out into his mouth Dean figured that life was pretty damn good.

XOX

**2032**

Dean had gone to a day of classes and he'd decided already that he was done with the whole thing. Sure it was all fun and games when there was beer, half naked chicks and some girl almost making an ex-Angel cry by shoving his face in her boobs. But this class bullshit could fuck _right _off.

Sure he was smart enough and give him a engine to fine tune or a ancient prophecy to unravel and he was your guy. He knew that most people assumed he was kinda dumb especially when he was with Sam and Cas and it honestly didn't bother him. Even without his old man dragging them around a new town every month and eventually just having out on hunts permanently he doubted he would have ever been the kind of kid who liked school. He was good with his hands and his wits not books and so it had never much bothered him that he'd never finished high school.

However listening to some chick in a tweed suit drone on about Shakespeare was not his thing. Sam and Cas would probably love it; it was practically nerd porn or at least he gathered from the slightly intense, almost orgasmic expression of the nerds down on the front row faces. He would literally put money on the fact that they creamed their pants when they were paired off to write a poem of their own and present it to the rest of the class.

For most of his classes he was sat at the back trying to keep his head down and avoid all eye-contact with any of his lecturers in case they tried to ask him a question. He'd only been called on once and he was pretty sure that some god damn kid with a bad afro and a _deer stalker _had actually had the balls to snigger at him when he got it wrong. Apparently the food chain didn't quite work the same here as it had in high school.

"Can I sit with you?"

He looked up to see Serah stood at the desk next to him with a smile on her face. She had over-sized earphones looped around her neck and her bag slung across one shoulder. Unlike half the girls in their class she was make-up free and was dressed in jeans and a knotted, red plaid shirt over a black vest.

"Yeah sure" he answered and she all but threw her bag down on the table top before sliding down into the sweat next to him "Aren't you a Sophomore though?" he asked her and she nodded as she busied herself grabbing a tablet computer from her bag to take notes. Gabriel had provided them all one but Dean had mostly used his to play Tetris and draw penises to amuse himself when he was bored.

"Yeah but I'm on this exploratory major thing. I basically get to try a bit of everything till I decide upon what Major I want to do" she explained to him and turned her tablet on. Dean noticed that she had the thing loaded up what looked like every old school arcade game going and he had to wonder how much attention she paid in class as well though he did not want to look over and see the girl who was apparently his future kid doodling dicks anytime soon.

Dean had never heard of an exploratory major before and had no idea that they'd existed but it made sense. Not every always knew what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives and it seemed pointless to sit through an entire degree to figure out that it wasn't what you actually wanted to do. He'd been lucky; his future as a hunter had been guaranteed the night his mom had died and he'd not been forced to do any soul searching bullshit to try and figure out what he wanted to do with himself.

"You got any idea yet?" he asked and she quickly shook her head.

"Umm, maybe a major in a having no idea what to actually do with the rest of my life? I think something was supposed to have caught my attention by now but all I've really learnt in college so far is how to use hairspray to stop my spanky's riding up my ass" she informed him and Dean had no fucking idea what a spanky was or why you wouldn't want it to go up your ass. She seemed to sense his confusion and explained that it was the hot pants they wore under their cheerleading uniforms.

Dude, his daughter was a _cheerleader? _That was beyond wrong. He'd had sex with way too many of them in closets over his educational career for him to ever even begin to want to think of his kid as one. Those short skirts were way too caught up in his various masturbatory fantasies.

"Dude you actually use hairspray on your ass?" he had to ask however and she nodded before she laughed at the expression on his face.

"To stop them riding up. And I use haemorrhoid cream under my eyes. Seriously, cheerleading is a fucked up gig" she enlightened him gesturing to her face with her free hand and Dean had to wonder how someone figured that one out.

"You don't seem like the whole go-team, school spirit kind of douchebag though" he added and then hoped his hadn't just shoved his foot in his mouth and offended her and her posse of cheerleading, school spirit loving buddies. God Sam was right, he needed to think sometimes before he opened his trap and spouted out whatever he happened to be thinking. However she smiled and that and shrugged.

"To be honest I couldn't give a single fuck about what our teams are doing but pretending to care pays for my tuition and so I'll smile till my face aches" she offered as explanation of why she was a cheerleader. It made sense; he knew from what Sam had said how expensive it was to go to one of these properly and this Dean and Cas apparently had two kids to pay for.

"Yeah but why spend your life doing something you hate? Trust me on this, life is too short for that"

He knew that better than anyone after all he'd died like more times than he could count and nearly ended the world about as many. Life was short and he saw nothing wrong with enjoying what time you had.

"I don't hate it per say. The actually competitions and stuff is usually quite fun. But the rest of it is utter shit. Did you know they stopped me eating pretty much everything I liked? My Captain saw my eating a slice of pie back in Freshman year and she literally bitch-slapped it straight out of my hand and then made me run laps. Like a _hundred _of them to work it off" she told him with a wounded expression and Dean felt his mouth slip open.

"They banned pie? The _fuckers. _That is unforgivable" he told her in response and she nodded staring mournfully down at her stomach. There didn't seem to be much excess fat on her anywhere and he couldn't imagine why she'd have to be on such a strict diet. Surely they did enough exercise flipping around into pyramids of whatever they did to allow a piece of pie every now and then?

"I know right? But apparently _fat chicks _can't be tossed around in the air as easily. You remember Lil my roommate? She literally went out and bought loads of pies and wafted them round our room. I was this close to going and sleeping outside on a bench or something"

"I hope you got her back for it" he told her seriously and she sent him a wicked grin back that entirely reminded him of the one he wore when he really got into a prank war with Sam. The kind of smile that spoke of doing something hilarious but awful to someone and really enjoying yourself as you did it. It was a smile he knew well.

"Course I did. Put fake tan in her body lotion and green dye in her shampoo. Seriously she spent the next few days walking around like the world's most pissed off Umpa Lumpa" she replied and Dean found himself laughing at the image. He'd barely met the roommate but she obviously took a great deal of pride in her appearance. However pie was sacred and what she'd done merited the punishment.

"Did you sing at her?" he asked as he sent back the exact same smile as the one she was wearing. Her grin widened even more and she clapped her hands together in front her almost gleefully.

"Every day my friend, every _single _day"

The teacher called for quiet then and Serah turned her eyes down to her tablet and opened up a game of Space Invaders. Dean found himself smiling at her and without warning the phrase _that's my girl _popped into his head.

Where the _fuck _had that come from?

XOX

Mary Winchester was pretty content.

She'd had a nice childhood. Her dads had doted on her, giving her everything she needed and when anyone had tried picking on her Serah had made sure that they'd quickly left her alone. Mary had never minded that Serah had usually fought her battles for her. That had just been the way things were. Mary was the weird kid who preferred the company of books and her dad over her classmates and Serah had been the brave, popular one whom everyone had gravitated towards and who had taken up a personal mantle of making sure that no-one got bullied when she could stop it. Mary had only felt uncomfortable when Serah had tried to force her friends to become _Mary's _friends aswell because she'd never known what to say or how to act. They were different like that as well; Serah hated even the idea of being alone while Mary often preferred being left to her own devices.

She was now attending a good college and she loved what she was studying and perhaps for the first time she had a group of friends who liked her independently of being forced to by Serah. She couldn't say that she had anything really to be unhappy about.

Regardless she'd felt miserable these last few days.

She wasn't stupid in any sense. She knew it down to the fact that their birthday was coming up next month. Mary hated her birthday since she'd come to college. Serah hadn't seemed to change her opinion on it and was busy planning a massive bar crawl with Lil to mark the event after her game on the Saturday with what seemed like their friends, all of the cheerleaders and most of the campus' sports teams invited.

Mary sighed and closed the book she'd been trying to read. She usually adored Issac Asimov but she was struggling to focus today. Across the courtyard she caught a glimpse of her sister with a group of her cheerleading friends. They were all identically dressed in blue and white outfits that revealed their midriffs and talking enthusiastically about something or other. Serah was still the popular one and always had herself surrounded by people but deep down she worried her sister was lonely. Not that she would ever suggest that to her. For such a smart young woman, Serah was as emotionally well-adjusted as the rock Mary was nudging absent-mindedly with her toe.

Her sister was her favourite person in the world but sometimes Mary had to wonder if they'd even like each other if they weren't related and the fact that she knew they wouldn't made her sad.

Serah caught her eye and grinned at her and all but bounding over towards her. The people wandering around the courtyard were forced to make a path for her but Serah had always been like that; she had a quality that people couldn't fail but notice and make room for. Mary always thought to herself that Serah wouldn't have been able to blend into a crowd in her life depended on it.

"Dude, it's like beautiful out and you're sat in the shadows with a book. Come sit with us and enjoy the sunshine" Serah all but ordered her but Mary shook her head in response. In the past she'd never been able to say no to his sister, and really if she was honest she was still poor at it but she had no choice today.

"I am quite happy here Serah" she replied and then paused for a moment as she gave her sister a once over debating how to phrase her next few words "Pops is ringing me soon. You could stay?"

Mary had decided on the direct route but she quickly realised that she should have tried her hand at a little more subtlety as the expression on her sister's face shifted. Whether she wanted to or not Serah had always wore her heart on her sleeve at least to Mary and Mary could always tell exactly how her sister was feeling. Then her expression hardened and she stepped back away from Mary, her mouth in a tight thin line.

"I have practice and class. Sorry" Serah informed her and threw a look back towards the group of cheerleaders she'd been sat with a few moments before "Sariel will kill me if I'm as late. She's practically diving off the deep end as it with Regionals coming up"

Mary and Serah both knew it's a pretty rubbish excuse but Mary had learnt over the years that it was simply not worth the resulting fallout to call her sister on things like this. Serah would talk about things when she was ready and more often than not she waited so long that she never came around to bringing them up at all.

"I'll tell them you said hi" Mary told her with a smile and for a moment she thought that her sister was going to explode with a list of things that she thought her sister should _actually _tell them but then the fleeting expression was gone and that bright smile was back in place.

"Yeah, hi. I'll see you later for dinner?" she asked and Mary nodded not being able to stop the laugh that escaped her throat when her sister planted a wet kiss on her forehead and bounded back towards her friends.

Sometimes Mary figured that Serah must have been born psychic because she was just sitting back down with the rest of her friends on the grass that covered the courtyard when Mary's phone began to ring in her pocket. Mary spoke to her parents most days through texts and amusing animal photos that her Dad sent to her phone but they always called her once a week. Mary hated that she had to schedule them in but she was simply so busy that at least this way she didn't miss them completely.

"There's my favourite nerd. How are you?"

Mary grinned as her Pops enthusiastic voice filtered down the line. She had never minded her family calling her a nerd because they were her family and insulting each other was a perfectly accepted way of showing love and frankly it was an undeniable truth about herself that she was quite comfortable with.

"Good. Classes are all going well and I went to a battle of the bands thing last week which was pretty good" she told him and she heard him suck in a shocked breath.

"Do my ears deceive? Are you actually going out and socialising with real people?" he asked her and Mary rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see what she was doing. He knew he well enough to know what she was doing without actually seeing her.

"Dean do not act like the fact that our daughter is focused on her work like a bad thing" her Dad piped up and she knew for a fact that her Pops would be sticking his tongue out at her Dad across the study where they always called her from.

"Maybe you'll rub off on him. Do you know we now host a book club?" he asked and she had to laugh at the idea of her Pops being forced to spend time with her Dad's book club friends. Mary liked them but her Pops didn't have that much in common with them but if her Dad as hosting her Pops couldn't exactly not spend time with them without seeming like an ignorant asshole.

"Dad make you go?" she asked him even though she was pretty sure she'd know the answer before he even replied.

"And pretend to actually be interested and everything" her Pops replied dramatically and she had to laugh again as she imagined her Dad rolling his eyes at him as he answered.

"It didn't work Dean. We all knew you'd hidden a comic book down the middle. You really aren't that good at subterfuge" her Dad pointed out and she could easily imagine that.

"You actually wanted me to read Waiting for Godot? It's like 200 pages of torture waiting for him and then at the end the bastard doesn't even show his face. It's a misleading piece of crap" her Pops answered to defend himself and for a moment she could imagine that Serah would have exactly the same opinion.

"It is a classic play Dean. I'm sure we could try and find version with pictures if that would make it easier for you?"

"Are you calling me dumb?" her Pops asked sounding outraged.

"I think you'll find I'm implying that you're uneducated actually Dean" her Dad replied calmly and she had to pull the phone away from her ear for a moment as her Pops responded to being called uneducated.

"Did you really just blow a raspberry down the phone?" she asked him and he laughed so she guessed he had.

"How is your sister?" her Dad suddenly asked and Mary felt the tone of the conversation subtly shift from the teasing one it had been a few seconds before.

Mary glanced up to look at where it looked like her sister was having some kind of competition with a few of the other cheerleaders to see who could walk furthest across the grass on their hands without falling over. Mary watched as Serah fall over and noted that despite landing on her ass she was laughing and already pushing herself up to give it another go.

"Good, she's busy with practice though. She says hi" Mary replied careful not to mention that Serah was literally a few feet away from her as she spoke to them.

No-one spoke for a moment. She knew that both her dads would have a lot to say that they wouldn't. It was a sensitive subject and they all avoided talking about it as much as possible. Mary guessed that was the Winchester way. Her Uncle Sam said it was unhealthy but it was how their family had always kind of operated even if it had been half the reason they'd ended up as they had. Mary could feel her dads' loneliness and longing for some kind of connection with their older daughter down the phone and for a moment she felt entirely alone despite the crowdedness of the courtyard and loud laughter coming from her sister's group.

"You still okay with us coming up for the weekend for your birthday?" her Pops eventually asked and Mary knew well enough that he was meant was Serah okay with it. They all knew how much Mary looked forward to them visiting her. Mary was a home bird and she didn't mind admitting that she missed her dads.

"Course I am. I should be finished with classes by 5 on Friday and we can head out to the game if you want on Saturday night? At the last one the marching band did a homage to classic video games at half-time, it was pretty cool" she replied hoping that they'd picked up on the fact that Serah would be cheering at the game as well. They'd never actually seen her cheer before and it was about time that that changed because even if Mary kind of thought it was a little damaging to feminism, Serah was awesome at it.

"Sounds good. Look we've got to go. You're Dad is forcing me to go to some art thing and I just know it's going to be hours of watching people stare at things your cousin Bobbi could make eating _tofu _and trying to get comfortable despite the sticks in their asses" her Pops told her and the tone shifted again back to the joking tone that Mary preferred. She was relieved and felt some of the suffocating feeling she'd been battling abate.

"I think it's sweet that you still go on dates" she responded honestly. Her dads had the kind of relationship she wanted some day. She knew Serah hated PDA and anything resembling romance but Mary was a love hearts and candy kind of girl.

"Well, I'm sure your Dad will figure out someway to make it less _boring" _her Pops added and Mary knew him well enough to know exactly what that meant. She groaned and pulled her face in disgust.

"I think that is my cue to go. Love you guys"

"Love you pumpkin, give your sister a hug from us" her Pops told her and she assured him she would.

"And assure her that we are very much looking forward to seeing her" her Dad added as well and Mary promised she'd do that as well and closed the phone.

Serah was heading to practice from the looks of things so Mary pushed herself up and called her sisters name. Serah turned just as Mary reached her and pulled her into a tight hug. Serah hugged her back and smiled softly at her before she turned to follow her squad mates. Mary didn't have to add on the rest, it always the same routine after Mary's weekly call and she hoped that the fact that her sister didn't push her away and call her a baby was indicative that her sister wasn't quite so angry at their parents as she appeared.

XOX

Dean had waved Serah off after class once she'd explained that she needed to get to practice. Dean had promised to meet up with her and her friends that evening for food after his classes. Dean liked her regardless of whether or not they were supposed to be related; she was a good laugh and had seemed quite up for planning out a prank on Sam with him.

He was spread out on the grass waiting for Cas and Sam after class. It was a pretty gorgeous day and he'd finally gotten his _bangs _cut off after Serah had pointed him in the right direction for the campus hairdresser. He didn't mind taking some downtime to relax. Sure this whole situation sucked balls and he was still kinda hoping that he'd wake up back in some shitty motel or his shitty apartment. He wasn't sure what that asshole Gabriel was trying to prove. Even if he'd managed to hunt down the own alternate future where he and Cas did have a family but this wasn't his future. It would be awesome to have a kid like Serah some day but he certainly wasn't going to banging Cas anytime soon to get one.

Dean probably loved Cas in the same way he loved Sam. He was _family _and Dean owed him so much, more than he could ever repay. But did that mean he wanted to strip off and let Cas stick his cock in his ass anytime soon? No. Dean Winchester was a boobs man, preferably as big as possible and as many as possible, and that was an unchangeable fact of life.

It still didn't stop the small smile that he found creeping onto his face when he saw Cas crossing the grass towards him with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"I think I've been invited to a party"

"How can you not know if you've actually been invited to a party or not Cas?" Dean asked him as he felt his eyebrow curve upwards as the sentence left his mouth.

"He was highly intoxicated and it was difficult for me to understand him. Though I think the gist was that he was having a party this Friday night and wanted me to get my sweet ass there" Cas explained cupping the words _sweet ass_ in air quotes both with his hands and with his tone and Dean felt his mouth slacken and drop open before he felt a laugh explode from his chest.

"Dude! He was totally hitting on you" Dean exclaimed as he pointed a finger into Cas' chest in order to drive the point home. A frown settled on Cas' face as he glanced down towards the finger that Dean was forcing into his chest.

"Dean I think I would have noticed if he was in-sighting any kind of violence towards me" Cas pointed out, expression dead pan and Dean rolled his eyes and dropped his hand back down onto the grass.

"No I mean he was trying to get into your pants" Dean elaborated but the confusion on Cas' face didn't seem to clear. In fact if everything he just seemed to be more confused. Dean had no idea how this guy could be thousands of years old and not know a come on when he saw it. Was he really that blind to what was right in front of him?

"Why would he want to get into my pants especially as I was already wearing them at the time" Cas asked him and Dean sighed and dropped his head to rest on his knees.

"God. Fine, he invited you to a party in the hopes of having sexual intercourse with you" Dean finally settled on and he watched as understanding settled on Cas' face. He didn't seem to be offended or worried at the fact that this random dude had invited him to be his next hook-up and for some reason the fact that he seemed entirely unbothered about it annoyed Dean.

"Why didn't you just say it like that in the first place?" Cas asked as if Dean had been the dumb one in the conversation and Dean sighed again and gazed around the grass he was sat on. This reality, wherever it was, could literally bite him.

"Man this sucks. All I get is some asshole laughing at me for being dumb and you're having to beat them off with a stick" Dean commented and he knew he sounded like a whiney bitch saying it. But he couldn't see how he was stuck struggling in classes and being laughed at by the nerd squad while Cas seemed to be attracting people to him like flies to a fresh shit. How was he less socially adept at fitting in than a thousand and odd year old Angel who didn't even know when he was being hit on?

"As I have already said he was not hitting me and I was certainly not hitting him with any kind of stick" Cas replied and Dean flung himself backwards onto the grass to stare up to the sky. The sky above them was cloudless and blue. He closed his eyes tight for a moment and opened them with a snap hoping to find himself back in his bed. Of course he would have no such luck and he found the blue of the sky above replaced by Cas' eyes as he stared down at him with a concerned frown. Of course Gabriel would leave him with those _goddam _eyes.

"I actually give up" Dean informed him and closed his eyes again.

They stayed like that for a moment and when Dean did open his eyes and pushed himself up he found that Cas was sat next to him reading a text book with a great deal of concentration. Dean couldn't help but notice the slight groove in his forehead that reminded him a great deal of the last vessel that Cas had when he'd been concentrating. Before he could catalogue any other similarities between this new body and Jimmy Novak, Sam charged over to them with a furious expression on her face.

"I am _done _with being a woman" Sam explained angrily and threw herself down onto the grass much like he'd done earlier. Cas looked up from the book that he'd been reading to quirk an eyebrow at the last member of their party. Dean chose to pat his new sister on the head.

"Aww Samantha, come on your period? Want me to go and get you some chocolate? I am not buying you tampons. I love you man but there are limits to that love" Dean explained making sure that Sam knew the rules of the game. Cas actually _snorted _and turned his questioning gaze on him.

"So you would sell you soul and spend 40 years being tortured in hell but you chose to draw the line at buying him feminine hygiene products that all human female require?" Cas asked him and Dean nodded furiously.

"Dudes do _not _buy tampons. End of" he told him making clear that it was not a point that was up for negation. He loved Sam, would bargain away his would for the dude, but he was not buying him tampons and being his bitch. He hadn't even done that for Lisa and she'd been letting him have sex with her at the time.

"Not the point here Cas. You want to know what my partner came up with in English 101 this morning? _Roses are Red, Violets are blue. I suck at poems, you have nice boobs" _Sam informed them and Dean couldn't help but laugh trying to ignore the fact that that was something that a younger Dean would have thought up.

"Did your partner realise that the point of the exercise was to make his sentences rhythm? Or was he aiming for free verse because many consider that to be a lazy man's sonnet" Cas asked completely serious and Sam hit him with one his best bitchfaces.

"Again not the point Cas"

"I fail to see the problem. It has a certain kind of charm to it" Dean pointed out with a lazy grin and for a moment he thought that he could almost see steam pouring out of his brother's ears. But what? It was charming in it's own little way and Sam would have to realise that whatever body Gabriel had slipped him into did have a giant rack. He figured that if Sam had actually been born his sister he would have been a lot more defensive of the amount of jerks hitting on him but this was his 30 year old brother and he was sure he could handle himself.

Plus it was pretty damn funny.

"Then I was just standing in line trying to get my lunch and this random guy comes up to me and I quote, said the following - "_That shirt's very becoming on you. Of course, if I were on you I'd be coming too." _Sam spat out, a disgusted expression on his face and Dean almost felt himself choke on how much he was laughing. He didn't even know that people who used those kind of pick-up lines even _existed. _

"I was not aware that offering to ejaculate on a girl that you had just met was a good way to build attraction or a rapport between you" Cas spoke up and Dean could see that familiar confused expression return to his face as he mulled over the fact that someone had actually used such a line to try and pick a chick up.

"Cas you just agreed to be some random guy's prom date on Friday night without even realising it. You do not get to have an opinion on pick-up methods" Dean pointed out to him and Cas sent him an almost perfect copy of Sam's bitchface in return. The guy was getting creepily good at that.

"I cannot spend the next however long listening to that kind of crap Dean. I swear if one more jock greets me with _nice tits, wanna fuck? _I am going to actually force you to get it on and get us the hell out of here" Sam warned and Dean slapped him across the shoulder with a grin.

"Oh come on Samantha, we're all making the most of our _college experience. _Just man up and take one for the team" Dean suggested and Sam opened his mouth to spit back some undoubtedly whiny sentence about being sexually harassed or whatever when Cas spoke up.

"But Sam is no longer in a male body that is the problem. I fail to see how he can _man up _when he has female anatomy" Cas said and as always he was obviously serious.

"And he's seriously the one that keeps getting hit on?" Dean mumbled to himself as Sam fumed silently next to him on the grass. Cas simply shrugged and pointed down towards the lower half of his body with one of his hands.

"Apparently it's because I have an ass that just won't quit" Cas informed them both in a matter-of-fact tone and Sam all but choked on the yelp of surprise that left his mouth next to him. Dean felt his eyes widen and for the second time that lunch time Cas made his mouth drop open in surprise as his slammed a hand into Sam's back to stop him from choking.

Dean found that there was simply no words.

XOX

**Author's Note. **

Hi :D This is my first attempt at a story and I hope that it is not too terrible to read. I am hoping to update every week if you want me to continue this story. I am also looking for a beta reader if I do continue if anyone would be kind enough to volunteer. I apologise for any mistakes in here that I have not been able to catch myself. I have been reading fanfic of years but never had a go at writing one so this should be an interesting exercise.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story :D

I would love to hear any suggestions or feedback that you have. Please be honest if you feel the idea is to cliché and is not worth continuing.

Thank you very much for reading and I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I have writing it. I look forward to writing more if you want me too :D

**Face claim – **

I have the following face claims for some of my original characters if you'd like to see what I imagine them to look like. I have no idea who to chose for our new, young team free will so if you have any ideas.

Serah – Anna Kendrick (mostly as Pitch Perfect's Beca)

Mary – Zooey Deschanel (New Girl)

Deanna Winchester – Missy Peregrym (most from Stick It)

Sophia – Ashley Benson

Lucas – Zach Roerig

Lil – Alice Englert

Fox – Deborah Ann Woll

Abi – Emma Stone (Zombieland)

Ella – Emma Stone (Spiderman)

Hanna – Emily VanCamp

Em – Shay Mitchell


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **

I do not own anything that you recognise. I am just borrowing these characters and using them to amuse myself for a bit. Everything you do recognise belongs to our Lord Kripke. Authors note at the end of the chapter.

Serah felt guilty and she hated the fact that she did.

Course there was no way that she was going to sit with Mary and chat on the phone like nothing was wrong. She hadn't been lying when she'd said that she needed to go to practice and god knows how long an uncomfortable conversation between the four of them would have dragged out for. It was easy for Mary though to sit there and judge her for not wanting to sit and chat. Mary was the golden child, the perfect daughter and she'd never had to be the disappointment that Serah was. Serah had always done her best with things and tried to do what was right and she simply couldn't try and do more than that anymore. She was who she was and if she'd fucked some things up, and she had, then she had to just accept that and move on. She was done with the rest of the bullshit.

Serah had never much minded being in her sister's shadow when they were growing up because she loved her and been proud of her too. Sure she was the loud one who always had a big group of friends but she'd not been the one filling their house with trophies and awards. And while her Dad had always proudly displayed her report cards on the fridge and assured her that they were proud of her she'd been the daughter who'd done much else of merit growing up. But she was happy enough like that because she'd always made people laugh and their house always had a large stream of thankful parents visiting whose kids Serah had defended from some jerk-off or befriended when no-one else would. She'd always thought that she'd done enough things like that to make up for her lacking in the academic achievements until college had come around and it turned out that making some kid smile meant nothing in the real world. Serah had been the disappointment and she couldn't even hate her sister for making her inferior because she loved her and was still so proud of her that she could burst.

But even so she reckoned she was making a good enough go of things. Yes she didn't have any clue what she was going to pick for her major but her grades were decent enough and she was an awesome cheerleader. And while that might not mean a lot to most people it did to her. After all people had killed to get their kids onto squads not half as good as the one she was on. She had a good group of friends and she got on with most people she met. Sure Serah Winchester was never going to change the world and she was never going to be half as good as her sister but she was okay with that. She could deal with being average enough as long as she was happy and her sister was happy.

She'd been dragging her uniform top halfway off of her head when she'd heard her phone ring. Sariel sent her a pointed look that said quite clearly to make it quick. They were going over music selections after practice and Sariel was obviously keen to get started. No matter how much of a bitch she was when it came to the squad, Serah liked Sariel. She was blunt and direct and didn't ever pretend to be anything she wasn't. Sariel liked her to; she'd made no secret of the fact that she wanted Serah to captain once she graduated and as the squad was as dear to Sariel as a child, Serah was pretty touched.

However even if Sariel had picked her out as a prodigies she still didn't get any kind of preferential treatment.

She dropped her top to the floor and grabbed her phone quickly realising that it was Deanna who was calling. Serah loved her cousin nearly as much as she loved her sister. They'd been as close as siblings growing up and Deanna had always proved to be partner-in-crime that Mary never was. She'd headed off to Penn U to be pre-law and though it was close enough they still didn't see as much as of each other as either of them would have liked to do.

"Ola amigo" Deanna greeted to and Serah could hear the buzz of voices in the background of wherever she was. Deanna was the kind of person who was always on the go and always had a massive list of things she needed to do. Serah often wondered when Deanna actually found time to sleep but then again she was always chucking back energy drinks so perhaps she simply existed on sugar and caffeine.

Deanna was the same age as her and Mary but she hadn't taken a year out between high school and college so that she was already busy with her Junior year. Deanna had impressed everyone by being accepted into the Law Submatriculation Programme the year before and being allowed to combine getting her bachelors degree and her JD together. Serah had travelled up to see her when she'd been accepted and spent a long weekend watching cheesy movies with her cousin.

"What's up?" Serah asked her as she tried to hook the phone in-between her cheek and the curve of her shoulder as she rooted around for her vest top.

"Just letting you know that I'll be up for your birthday. I should hopefully have everything finished in time. I'll even come to your game and cheer for you in the stands" Deanna told her and Serah found herself grinning. She'd been worried that Deanna would be too busy with her work to come up for the weekend. She also knew that Sophia would be thrilled. Sophia and Deanna didn't get to see much of each other either and Serah knew they missed each other.

"That's touching Dee. I'll let Lil now. I'm pretty sure she'll be able to find a bed for the night and you can have hers" Serah suggested knowing her best friend well enough that she wouldn't even be upset at the suggestion that she find somewhere else to sleep for the night. Lil was a pretty brilliant roommate in the fact that she never brought people back to their room so she had plenty of people around campus who'd let her crash with them.

"Are you going to wash it first?" Deanna asked her and Serah had to laugh. Deanna and Lil had met a few times and though they got on well enough, Deanna wasn't as comfortable with Lil's extracurricular activities as Serah was. Deanna had been in a long-term relationship for what seemed like forever and seemed to think that the true love, marriage and babies was the right path for everyone else as well.

"Course. I'm looking forward to seeing you. I feel like it's been an age since we have" Serah admitted thinking back to the weekend she'd gone up to stay with her when she'd been excepted onto the sub course. She hadn't seen much of her since then as Serah had only had a fleeting trip home that summer. Serah would never have told Mary but she did miss home sometimes more than she would ever bring herself to admit to anyone.

"That is because it's been an age since we saw each other. I still can't believe that you managed to bail on us for the whole summer" Deanna pointed out and Serah had to admit that she had a point.

"I told you that I would have to work. I still need all the money that I can get and summer is the only time I have enough spare time to actually get a job. You could have come and been a counsellor with me" Serah reminded her and she all but felt Deanna shudder down the phone.

Even with her scholarship she still needed money to live and Sariel had told her about the cheer camp she'd been working at. It was a good enough job. They paid well enough and she enjoyed teaching the kids and looking after them as well as getting to know the other counsellors and holding bonfires out on the lake that the camp was sat next to. Plus it had been out in California and she'd convinced Sariel to take a trip up to Universal Studios and Disney Land with her and some of the other counsellors when they'd finished. Her parents had invited her to come to England with them and Mary but she'd been working and honestly she'd preferred watching Sariel puke after riding the new and improved space mountain with her four times in a row. And she'd not even felt _that _guilty about blowing them off for cheer camp and rollercoasters. It had been a fantastic summer and she'd already put her name down for the next one.

"You worked at a cheer camp Serah. There is nothing I would like to do less than spend my time with a bunch of nasty, starved teenagers girls in the back end of no-where for three months. I had enough of girls like that in high school to actually want to spend my free time with them now I'm older" Deanna pointed out and Serah nodded. Serah hadn't been a cheerleader in high school but she'd got on well enough with them regardless. Deanna, like Mary, had not really got on with the _popular _crowd and had been counting down the days till she'd been able to graduate and head off to college.

"It was fun and I was with the little ones. But I'll see you soon. I have to go. My Captain is giving me a come-hither-bitch look and she's threatened to flush my phone before now"

Serah closed the phone and finished getting dressed so that she could go and work with Sariel. She done enough gymnastics when she'd been younger that she'd been pretty confident that she could pull off cheer, she'd not been convinced she'd be able to think up routines. However Sariel had always thrown her in at the deep end and she had found that she wasn't actually half bad at it. They needed to do well at Sectionals this year so they could go on to defend themselves at Nationals.

It was funny, she thought to herself, that now she was actually winning trophies and the best at something her dads have never even seen her cheer. And she knew that hurt far more than it should when she'd long since decided she didn't care.

XOX

"You're Serah's friend right? I'm her sister, we met last week?"

Castiel looked up to see Mary Winchester smiling down at him. He'd decided to find the library as both Sam and Dean had headed off to class and he'd been left with nothing else to do. It was well stocked both with text books and a massive online library and he'd pulled out a few texts that caught his interest and started reading. He did not care what Sam said; staring at words on a tiny computer screen would never be as good as holding a book in his hands or the smell of them. Such sensations were one of his favourite things about his increasing humanity so he was going to embrace them as much as he could.

"Oh right yes. At the bar. You sang Celine Dion for Karaoke"

Castiel did not understand the attraction of karaoke. Half the people who got up were unable to hold any kind of tune while most of the rest seemed highly uncomfortable being up singing. Dean said that people did it for fun and that he wouldn't understand. There was usually large quantities of alcohol involved though so that obviously seemed to play a big part in it.

"Apparently I did so I've been told. Serah threatened to disown me again. How are you finding Penn State so far?" she asked him and sat down on the opposite side of the table from him.

"It has been proving a very interesting experience. I have been invited to a party on Friday and I am finding my lecturers interesting if not all _entirely _correctlyinformed" he replied thinking back to the history lecture he'd had this morning. He felt like pointing out that he'd watched the Seige of Troy as it had happened and that it certainly wasn't how he had described it but had stopped himself. Dean had told him to try and act human now that he was and he felt that pointing out the gaps in an Academic man's knowledge would not have gone down well. Nor would he be able to explain how he was at Troy without revealing exactly what he was and Dean had warned him off doing that as well.

"That would be Joe's party. He was in one of the bands that were playing at the bar. He's a nice enough guy but he's always stoned so don't ever expect to get much sense from him. I think we're going" she answered and smiled at him. Castiel liked her. Even as his powers dimmed he could still get a sense of a person's soul and hers was soft and a light blue colour. It was comforting and gentle.

"Do you often go to parties?" he asked her and she shook her head quickly.

"Not really but Serah and Lucas drag me out sometimes. I think they worry that I'll become a hermit if they don't force me to socialise every so often" she explained and Castiel debated pointing out to her that she was unlike any hermit he had every met especially as she liked any kind of facial hair but thought against it.

"Though if you do not want to go to these parties then you should not be forced to go to them"

"I usually enjoy myself. I just tend to get a bit focused with my work. I think Serah just worries that I work too much and stress myself out so she likes to make sure that I get some balance in my life every now and then" she explicated and as she talked about her sister Castiel could see her soul swell with love.

Twins were special and soul-bonded similarly to someone who'd found their one true soul mate and her soul reflected that bond. Twins usually were allowed to share a heaven together as well. The two were tethered together in a way that could not be severed. He had noted that despite the age difference Dean and Sam Winchester had a similar tether which each other no doubt explaining why they'd been allowed to share a heaven with one another when they died.

"Your sister obviously cares for you"

"Serah? Yeah she's great. I remember back when we were kids this guy from a few grades above tried to take my lunch from me and then Serah appeared out of no where and kicked his ass. I had literally never seen a 10 year old boy cry because of a tiny little girl before. They called our dads into school and they had to pretend that they were all mad at her but you could tell they were proud of her. I think Pops may have even bought her pie" Mary told him with a fond smile as she obviously thought back over a childhood memory she cherished.

"They didn't mind that she'd been fighting?" he asked and tried to put himself in a frame of mind of a parent. Castiel found that difficult. He'd never had a parent who'd nurtured him. Angels were warriors of God and brought up as such from the moment they were created. And the father he did have was mostly absent for most of his existence. He was still a warrior even if he was more human that divine now but he had still never nurtured anything in any way that could be described as paternal. Yet if this girl was his future child she seemed to have two fully functional parents who'd raised her and her sister so he must have the capacity to be a father, to raise something as delicate as the soul sat in front of him.

Mary thought to herself as if she was mulling over how to phrase her explanation before she turned to him with a smile "I don't think they liked that she was fighting but they were always proud of her for standing up for people especially if everyone else was to afraid to do it. Both of my dads hate bullies and we've all got dirty looks and stuff cause my parents and two guys. I can still remember when my Pops had to stop my Dad punching some homophobic guy in the face when he said he felt sorry for how they were corrupting us. Then up came Serah and she must have only been like five and she was all _I feel sorry for you because you obviously don't know what it like to be loved if you think my dads are corrupting us. _I think my Pops nearly cried he was that proud of her"

Castiel didn't struggle to imagine any of that. Dean had protected Sam most of his life with the ferocity of any parent and had then dedicated his life to saving people in need. Dean had always spoke back to him and the other Angels when he thought they were in the wrong despite how easily any of them could have crushed him. He could imagine that Dean Winchester would foster the same kind of attitude in his daughter and a thirst for justice and good. Because regardless of what he thought Dean was intrinsically _good _and always did what he thought was right no matter what the cost to himself. Dean had one of the brightest souls he'd ever seen and he knew exactly how _pure _and _good _it was as he'd cradled it in his own as he'd pieced him back together in Hell. He would never understand why Dean did not deem himself worthy.

Castiel also hated prejudice and needless suffering so he could see how he would not be angry at her for stopping that even if it involved fighting. He and Dean were both warriors fighting for good so it would make sense for a child they raised together to be a warrior as well. And she was; her soul was a vibrant purple and spoke volumes of bravery and strength even if it was tainted by an anger that Castiel couldn't quite place. Regardless of that anger it was still a soul that spoke of love and courage.

He also did not struggle to imagine that two men having a child together would still face discrimination and opposition. Many groups liked to pollute and twist his father's teachings. After all how could a Father who cherished nothing more than love view any form of love as an abomination worthy of being sent to hell for? The world could be an ugly place and it hurt him to see how much his Father's words were being used to fuel and justify hatred and anger. The unconditional love offered from a parent to a child was not altered or corrupted based on gender; it was a universal truth and came from the soul not a person's genitals. He could easily imagine himself wanting to punch a man which such backwards and offensive views in the face.

"She was right" he told her with a slight nod of his head and she smiled obviously happy that he was not homophobic.

"Course she was. I have a lovely family regardless of what male to female ratio we have. Serah's still like that though. I don't know what she did but when Lucas first came out he had all sorts of problems with some of the swim team but then magically they all left him alone and things went back to normal"

"I assume your parents are still proud of her for that?" he asked and there was a shift in her at his question, a sadness that settled on her soul that made something inside of him ache to take it away from her.

"I guess so. I don't think they know about that though. Serah doesn't talk to them much" she explained and cast her eyes down towards the table-top and away from his gaze as she spoke. He could feel the emotions rolling off her in waves – sadness, loneliness, hopelessness – and he tried to think of something that he could do to dispel them. However he was confused as their origins when she had been so full of pride and love as she'd just spoken about her family to him.

"But your family was obviously close?" he asked and she looked up to nod. The smile on her face was sad and almost wistful.

"We still are but sometimes things don't always stay exactly the same" she replied and then looked away from him as quietness settled between them "So if Joe invited you to his party that must mean that he wants to tap you" she spoke up suddenly and Castiel realised that she'd quickly changed the subject. He was used to the same avoidance tactics from another Winchester. Dean was a master at refusing to talk about things he didn't want to or that he felt was too _girly _to be talked about.

"So I have been told" he assured her though he still had no idea where Dean had got the impression that he'd been hitting him with a stick from. There was still a lot about humanity that he failed to understand.

"Just to warn you the guy is a player so don't expect anything to come of it. Lucas made that mistake last year" she told him and he realised that she was being protective towards him even though Castiel wasn't exactly sure what she was protecting him from.

"I don't know what you mean. What kind of game does he play?" he asked and she laughed at him affectionately.

"You know love-em-and-leave-em? Once he's had his way with you he'll toss you to the side for the next one. He's a bit of a jerk like that but everyone knows what he's like so I guess if people sleep with him they shouldn't really expect anything more" she explained and Castiel understood what she meant.

"I have no interest in having sexual intercourse with him" he informed her and couldn't help wonder why everyone assumed he was interested in having intercourse with the first person who offered it to him in this reality.

"Well you have nothing to worry about then. But he does always throw a good party so it should be a good night. If he corners you just ring Serah or Lil and they'll come bail you out. Probably Lil actually. She's one of the few people Joe's slept with more than once"

"As long as she doesn't try to force me to eat jello from her cleavage again" he added and despite himself felt himself shuddering at the memory. Something like that was intimate and he did not feel comfortable being forced into something like that somewhere so public and without any choice in the matter. Of course Dean had rescued him like he always did. Dean would never admit it but he was just protective of Castiel as well.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. That's just her way of saying hello and welcome to the group. She's pretty harmless once she knows you're not interested in her" Mary told him with a snort obviously used to her friend's behaviour. However she seemed to find it amusing.

"I think I prefer the old fashioned way of saying hello" he muttered and realised he sounded quite petulant.

"So do I. But Lil is Lil and if you're friends with us I'm guessing you'll end up seeing her naked before the months out. And I do hope you want to be friends with us. It's nice having a friend I actually find in the library once in a while"

"Does your sister not come here?" he asked and she shook her head in response.

"I think Serah would actually spontaneously combust if she wandered in here. She studies but I think this many books at once would prove too much for her. If you're hungry you can come get some food with us? I think we're all meeting down at the cafeteria in like 10 minutes"

"I'll have to ask my friends" he pointed out and she nodded as she stood up and gathered her belongings together as she replied to him.

"No problem. As Lil always says the more the merrier but trust me do not question her too closely on what she means by that. I have a feeling you won't like what she suggests"

XOX

She had been on her way to meet her friends when she heard her named called. Practice had dragged on that afternoon and Sariel had practically had them all collapsing from exhaustion from the amount of drills she was forcing them to run through. Serah needed some kind of break or Sariel was literally going to _kill _her. She'd barely had the energy to get changed out of her uniform after they were finished. She didn't know how the other girls had the energy to fuss over their hair and face like they did.

Serah turned to see Em, the girl from the band, practically running across the walkway to intercept her. As soon as she reached her Em fixed her with a brilliant smile and all but yanked her into a tight hug. Serah was surprised but she didn't mind; her friends were always doing similar and she didn't really mind the invasion of her personal space as much as she figured other people would.

"Have you thought about auditioning for us?" Em asked her, voice eager and Serah was surprised at how demanding the curve of her eyebrow was as she stared at her.

"I have cheer so I think I'll be too busy" Serah answered her and for a moment she watched as Em's face fell. She look disappointed though Serah had no idea why she'd be disappointed that she wouldn't be trying out. As far as she knew this girl had never even heard her sing or anything.

"Please just audition at least? You might like it" Em continued obviously trying to convince her. The eager look was back on her face and for a moment Serah was convinced that the other girl was even pouting.

"Are you going to keep asking me till I promise to come and try out?" Serah eventually asked and Em nodded happily despite the fact that she was currently strong-arming Serah into trying out for her Acapella group even when she didn't really want to. But there was something about her, in the glint of her eye that spoke of a determination that wouldn't let her rest till Serah said yes. And she was simply too tired from practice to stand here and try and fend off the other girl tirelessly trying to convince her to join. Though really what harm was there in just trying out? It didn't mean that she had to join or anything.

"Yes I think so. Your sister has been telling me all about how you two took lessons when you were younger" Em continued and Serah nodded wondering when she'd become such good friends with Mary.

"I'll make a note to thank her later" Serah noted sarcastically but if Em picked it up she simply ignored her tone and handed her a flyer.

"Try-outs are on Friday at lunch. I know you don't have practice then so no excuse. Thank you so much for volunteering. I just have a feeling that you're really going to like it. Oh and I brought you something" she said suddenly and started to root through her bag; furiously searching for whatever she had brought Serah. Serah felt slightly uncomfortable. She was not used to people she hardly knew bringing her gifts randomly.

"You brought me a gift?" Serah asked and Em beamed back at her as she passed her over a plastic disc case. It had a hand-drawn cover was depicted a group of people sat around in a circle of chairs and if Serah had been interested in poetry she'd had been able to pick over several famous poets against the backdrop of a sunrise. Serah flipped it over in her hands and realised that there was hand written track listing slotted in the back, looping hand writing framed by the wings of the delicate hand drawn angel on one side.

"Yeah. I know you liked our music last week so I brought you this. We recorded it over the summer when I was practising with them so it's a bit rough but I'd like you to have it. I even put it on disc cause I know your sister mentioned that you listen to them in your car" Em explained and Serah wondered for a moment what else Mary had been sharing about her and why this girl thought this information was worth remembering in the first place.

"You and Mary sure have been talking about me" Serah noted and Em didn't look sheepish for a moment but simply shrugged and locked their gazes together.

"You catch people's attention. I'm sure you're used to people asking about you. Anyway I have to go but please try and come on Friday" she reminded her and turned to leave. Serah reached out to grab her arm with the hand that wasn't holding the case she'd just handed over before she went and Em turned back to look at her. Her eyebrows were turned up slightly in expectation for the reason why Serah had pulled her back.

"I will and umm, thanks for the disc" Serah eventually managed to get out and sent the girl a smile. Em nodded and lent over to give her another swift, tight hug. Serah this time reached up to pat her on the shoulder though the gesture was a little awkward though she wasn't sure why she couldn't just return the hug like a normal person.

"No problem. See you later Serah"

XOX

"You two are so childish"

Dean looked up to see Mary watching her sister and her friend using their forks to catapult items of their dinner across the table. He assumed that they were trying to hit each other and avoid being hit by the other person's food projectiles. They were ducking and diving under the table and Abi all but jumped up triumphantly and pump her fist in the air when she landed a pea directly onto Serah's nose.

"Whatever Mary and score, pea to the nose. 10 points to me" Abi said victoriously still doing a miniature victory dance as the side of the table. Serah rubbed a smudge of food from her nose and glared across the table at her friend.

They had all met for food and were sitting at one of the large circular tables in the dinning room. It was busy despite the food being shit and to be honest Dean wasn't surprised that the group had resorted to throwing it at each other. With all the money that they were paying to get a college education, surely the food could be a little better this than?

"Have you guys actually made this a game?" Sam asked and Sophia nodded in return.

"The first rule of Food Battles is that you do not talk about Food Battles" Sophia informed him and all but tapped Sam on the end of his nose with her finger. Her tone was secretive and she actually leant in to practically whisper the answer into his ear like they were conspiring against the rest of the table.

"Please ignore them. Most of us do not spend our time flinging the food we've just bought at each other's heads like monkey's flinging their faeces at a zoo" Mary piped up looking over at her friends with a quick shake of her head.

"Is that not implying they're far more evolved than they actually are though? You know comparing them to monkeys?" Lil turned to Mary to ask and Mary laughed. Abi and Serah exchanged outraged glances over the table.

"If it means we're the fun ones I'll happily stay in my proverbial slime" Abi informed her and Serah stood up as well so that they could fist bump over the table top.

"Are you seriously writing the rules down?" Sam asked him suddenly and Dean looked up from the piece of paper that Sophia had been showing him.

"Didn't you hear the lady Samantha? No talking about it" he reminded his brother and went back to copying out the list onto the tablet that Gabriel had bought him. After all there was no harm in his embracing his full college experience was there? And if that so happened to include him throwing a shit-load of food at Sam's head for points and glory then who was he to argue?

"So are you going to that audition thing?" Sophia asked Serah who had returned to eating her chicken salad with a slightly sickened expression on her face. Serah shook her head and continued to push a cherry tomato around her plate with the end of her fork.

"Of course not and even if I wanted to go I'd need to sheet music and it's not like I have that just kicking around under the bed"

"Go to town then. You'd be really good at it" Sophia suggested and Serah looked up to meet her friend's gaze.

"It's a bit gay though" Serah muttered and her sister reached over to slap her in the arm. Serah rubbed at her arm and narrowed her eyes at Mary ""You're face is gay"

"Idiot" Mary muttered and Serah stuck her tongue out at her.

"Freak"

Dean felt something in his chest tighten at the routine that was so obviously based on his own with Sam. It was easy enough to see how much Serah was like him but this was something so entirely _them _that it felt like an undeniable smack in his face. He felt Cas staring at him with an curious expression on his face and Dean had to cast his eyes down onto the table as he felt it brush across his face and then the back of his head.

"Just go down to McGuire's and get some"

"McGuire's?" Sam asked questioningly and Abi spoke up to explain what it was for him.

"It's a record shop in town. Has all the classics you know for it you don't want to just download it all. They do sheet music there as well and they have a café there, makes awesome deserts" Abi explained and Dean had to admit that he was happy that somewhere at least still did records. Everything seemed to me digital now, even more than when Sam had installed an Ipod in his baby, and it made him a little homesick for the tape collection his had back in the past.

"Do they do pie?" Dean asked and Lucas nodded enthusiastically.

"The pie is awesome mate. For an ex-biker with prison tattoos and a mullet, Bill McGuire is an Angel in the kitchen"

"I want to go there. Let's go there" Dean quickly turned to Cas who frowned and nodded down to the plate that Dean already had sat in front of him.

"You already have pie. Why do you want to go and travel to get more?" he asked like a scolding mother and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Because this pie sucks"

"See? You can show the new guy McGuire's and can sheet music. Em is really hoping you'll try out and you haven't had a chance to sing in ages" Mary told her sister and Serah sighed but obviously decided that she was fighting a battle that she had no chance of winning.

"Fine whatever but you do not scratch my baby's seats or I will scratch your eyes out, capiche?" she informed him and the gaze she fixed him was like daggers.

"Baby?"

"Our Pop's Impala. He gave it her for her 18th even though he looked like he was cutting off his own arm when he gave her the keys. Serah is a little _protective" _Mary explained and suddenly Dean felt a surge of pride. Obviously she must be a kick-ass driver if any version of him had given up his baby to her. Not that he could personally ever see him giving the Impala to anyone, kid or not and he felt suddenly gleeful at the thought that he might be able to see his baby. Maybe it was sad for a grown man to miss his car but he did. Walking _sucked _and he was not going to get one of those scooters that Cas and Sam had both been eyeing up. Fucking _scooters. _

"Protective? If that car was a guy she'd be sucking its dick" Sophia said with a grin and Serah crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her with an icy glare.

"My baby is a lady. Please watch how you refer to her"

"Whatever then, you'd be licking her carpet. It's a little creepy how attached you are"

"The Impala is a classic" Dean spoke up in his car's defensive and Serah beamed at him obviously glad to have someone on her side for once. He figured that for her, like him back home, her love of her car was a running joke within the group.

"Thank you, come on lets go then. And just to inform you that driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole okay?" she informed him and Sam couldn't stop himself from laughing at her when she spoke. She tilted her head to once side and fixed her gaze on him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, you just really remind me of someone else I know" Sam replied and sent a pointed looked towards Dean who merely shrugged and ran a hand across his hair.

"I'm sure that person is pretty awesome then"

The car was parked outside of what he assumed was Serah's dorm and he had to physically hold himself back from running towards it. It looked pretty much the same as it had when he'd last seen it aside from a few changes to the body work and aesthetics but it was obviously well cared for. The Dean in this reality had obviously taught his kid everything he knew about looking after her.

"Wow she's still a beauty" he exclaimed admiringly and she ran a hand over the door with a proud expression on her face. She obviously loved the car as much as he did.

"I know right? They just don't build them like this anymore. My Pops taught me how to take care of her and everything. In the end it was the only he really got to drive him. My Dad made him get a Toyota"

"That is sacrilege" Dean stated bluntly and Serah nodded solemnly. There was no way in hell that he would _ever _be seen driving a Toyota.

"And it was a _hybrid. _Something about not being able to fit car seats in the Impala"

"Bullshit, I bet you could if you really tried" Dean noted and looked into the backseat as they slid into the car. It was perfectly neat inside and when she turned it on the sound of a soft rock band he'd never met filled the air. It was nice though. No Led Zep of course but a thousand times better than the rubbish Sam had on if he ever got to choose the music.

"My Pops said that apparently but then my Dad printed out all these safety reports and best family car recommendations and he said he gave up. My Dad can be quite stubborn when he wants to be when he really has his mind made up about something and my Pops likes the easy life so they got the hatch back" Serah explained as they pulled out of the campus and onto a main road. Her fingers tapped on the steering wheel along with the music and she looked entirely at ease.

"So he gave up _this _to drive around like a soccer mom?" Dean gestured to the car they were sat in with a dubious expression on his face.

"Yeah but it made my Dad happy and so I don't think he minded as much. Plus it kinda became our thing to do at the weekends. We must have drive like half way across the country on our road trips" Serah smiled fondly as she spoke obviously turning over good memories in her head.

Dean could never imagine ever loving anyone, let alone Cas, enough to get a _goddamn _hybrid.

"Sounds like fun"

"It was. It was those trips that shaped my taste in music. I don't think my Pops wanted to admit to breaking his driver choses rule for me cause my Uncle Sam would have just called his a massive soft touch but by shaping my tastes into his he could pretend he'd put it on" Serah told him with a small laugh and Dean had to admit that it did sound exactly like him.

"Did your sis not mind you having it?" he asked and she turned to glance at him as they waited for the traffic light to turn to green. She thought for a moment and then shook her head as the lights changed and they started to move forward again.

"Mary? Course not. She has a _scooter_ that my Dad bought her. And anyway she would have wanted to stick an Ipod dock in it and that was so not happening" Serah sounded so disgusted that Dean had to laugh "What's so funny?" she asked as she indicated and pulled in to park outside a shop that looked nothing like a place that would serve awesome pie.

"Nothing. She just really reminds me of someone else I know" Dean told her and she grinned.

"That person must have lame-ass taste in music and cars then?" she asked and he shook his head laughing to himself not caring that it was kinda a private joke that she wouldn't be able to understand. He chose to share it anyway.

"Nah it's her long, wavy hair. It's _uncanny" _

XOX

"You okay?"

Mary looked up to see Ella stood next to her with an ice-cream sandwich in her hand. The one that she was holding had started to melt as she stood and stared into space and she was forced to lick a slow trickle of vanilla liquid from her wrist leaving a sticky trail behind.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" she asked feeling her eyebrows knit in surprise.

"Your birthday is coming up and I know how upset you were last year. I was just worried you were stressing about it" she said softly. Ella was her best friend alongside Lucas and it had been down to Ella to pick up the pieces when Mary was upset if her sister wasn't around.

"Ella I'm fine. I'm too busy to worry about it" she assured her but her best friend didn't look entirely like she believed her. Ella knew her well and knew what it was like to have a twin sister that you didn't have much in common with outside of being twins. Ella was also the quiet one when it came to her and Abi. Mary always assumed it was why they were so close.

"Are your dads coming up?" Ella asked while she grabbed some fruit as well. Ella had a strange idea that she could eat an unhealthily as she liked as long as she balanced it out with something healthy aswell.

"Yeah on Friday night till Sunday"

"And you think it'll be okay?" Ella asked her and Mary found herself shrugging.

"I have no honest idea but it's my birthday and I want my dads here so"

"I know you do. I just don't want this to be a repeat of what happened last time" Ella told her with concerned eyes and reached out to wrap a soft hand around her arm.

"That was last year. I think we've all matured enough to be able to handle it this year" Mary assured her though honestly she wasn't sure if she was trying to assure herself aswell.

"It's your sisters we're talking about. Are you really sure about that?" Ella asked with a small smile and Mary had to laugh inwardly to herself as she pictured her sister throwing carrots at her friend and doing handstands that lunchtime.

"Course I am. Serah isn't a child as much as she acts as one and I hope that for my sake she can find it in herself to act like an adult" Mary replied knowing that she really wanted her sister to at least try and play nice when they came up. She knew her sister didn't want to upset her but Serah was one of the most stubborn people in the world when it came to whatever perceived wrongs she was upset about.

"Well if you're stressing promise you'll talk to me" Ella ordered and held out her little finger. Mary curled her little finger around her best friend's and they shook on it.

"Pinky swear"

"Do you think the new guy thinks he's taking Serah out on a date?" Ella wondered suddenly as she fished around in her pocket for her purse so that they could pay for the food they'd picked up. When she found it she dropped it down onto the tray in front of her and pushed it along towards the till.

"Well he's going to be in for a shock if he thinks he'd going to get lucky with her. And anyway I don't think that he is" Mary replied as she found her own money though by this point she'd been forced to lick most of her sandwich from her wrist anyway.

"Why?" Ella looked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Obviously not Mary" Ella told her with a roll of her eyes and Mary reached out to pat her on the head with the hand not covered in melted ice-cream.

"You're a smart girl Ella, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Come on, lets head back before out ice-cream sandwiches completely melt"

XOX

"I think my mouth just had an orgasm"

Dean exhaled happily as he swallowed down another piece of what may just be the most perfect pie that he'd ever had the pleasure of eating. Sure the place looked rough from the outside especially with one it's windows boarded up and dingy exterior but this was actually heaven. The owner was a huge man with a beard and two full sleeves of tattoos but he'd greeted Serah warmly and pointed out what song he thought would suit her. They had decided on Piece of my Heart by Janis Joplin and once she'd had the sheet music rolled up in a bag at her feet, Bill had talked him through the different varieties of pie that he had. Dean had stayed with a classic and picked cherry but he was definitely getting another slice before they left.

"Be careful how much you flaunt that or I may just stick tan in your stuff too" Serah told him darkly and he could that she was practically drooling over the plate that he had sat in front of him. He speared a huge chunk on the end of his fork and held it out to her.

"Just have a bit. I promise I won't nark on you" he assured him and he noticed her lick her lips.

"You're a bad influence" she informed him but barely hesitated to reach out and take it and stick the pie into her mouth.

"So I've been told"

The noise that she made was almost inhuman and she screwed her eyes shut as she chewed. Dean had to laugh at her. She looked like she'd just stumbled into nirvana.

"Holy shit that is good" she exclaimed and all but licked the fork when she'd finished chewing.

"I know right? I think I'm going to be spending a lot of time here" he told her as he looked around and she'd already grabbed another chunk of pie with the fork he'd just given her. Dean would have slapped her hand away and grabbed his pie back if it wasn't for the pure look of delight on her face as she chewed.

"Please stop talking and let me physically shove as much of this in my mouth as I can"

They'd sat in silence while she'd finished and he'd bought them both another slice after. Bill had let them listen to some music when they'd stopped eating and even wrapped up some pie for him to take out for Sam and Cas.

"Thanks for coming out. I had a good time" she said as they were locking up the Impala after driving back to the campus with a bright smile and when he looked at her he felt a feeling of panic settled in his chest.

"You know this wasn't like a _date _or anything" he told her quickly knowing that only he would be fucked up enough to end up taking his own kid on a date. He was sure that Gabriel was having a right good time laughing at him right then. Serah turned to him and he could see her face fall and for a moment he was worried she was going to cry or something.

"What? You mean you don't want to give me your class ring and take me to prom?" she asked crest-fallen and then after letting him panic for a moment she began to laugh and smacked him on the top of his arm "Dude I am shitting you course I know this wasn't a date"

"I bought you pie and we shared headphones, how was this not exactly like a date?" he questioned feeling oddly miffed that she hadn't thought that he was trying to get into her pants even if it was entirely fucked up.

"Because you're totally gay right and last time I checked down there I don't have a dick" she informed him matter-of-factly and he felt his eyes widen as he realised exactly what she was saying.

"_What?! _NO!"

"Oh, I just figured. Sorry about that, I don't tend to know when to keep my mouth shut" she replied eyeing her warily as he'd all but shouted his denial into her face "Don't worry about it if you are though at least not with us. If you hadn't noticed we've kinda like the big gay Brady Bunch here"

"I'm not gay" he repeated and she gave him a look that quite clearly said that she wasn't convinced by what he was saying at all.

"Okay man, whatever you say. See ya" she waved at him and heading in the direction of her dorm leaving him to mull over what he'd done to give her the impression that he was gay. He was pretty sure that he'd been eyeing up the half naked women the night they'd first met.

Sam was sprawled out on his thankfully no longer pink bed reading something on his tablet and he looked up when Dean pushed the door open and sat down on Cas' bed opposite.

"You realise you kind of just took your own kid out of a date. That is fucked up even for you. Imagine if the Wincest shippers got wind of that"

"Yeah I realised. But apparently she thinks I'm like her new gay best friend so it wasn't a problem" he explained and for his credit Sam didn't laugh. In fact he looked just as surprised as Dean had been when she'd dropped that particular bomb shell on him.

"She thinks your gay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. After that Sam, the fucker, did laugh and was all but rolling around the bed clutching at his stomach as he did. Dean kinda hoped that he'd fall off and smack his ass on the floor.

"Why is that so funny?"

"Well if the shoe fits" Sam answered waving his hand towards Dean as he propped himself up on the bed when his laughing fit had subsided.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean demanded and Sam sent him a look that stated that Dean was obviously stupid.

"You're in a universe where you and Cas have two kids together. That is pretty gay Dean. You probably have a spice rack too" Sam pointed out and Dean made a mental note to make sure that Sam never found out that in this universe he had traded in his Impala to get a Hybrid to make Cas happy. Sam would never let him forget that one.

"I am not gay and especially not for Cas" Dean reminded him and Sam was silent for a moment as he sat thinking to himself.

"Well you do _stare _at him a lot" Sam said eventually and his tone was careful as if he was half-convinced that Dean would jump up and punch him just for making the observation in the first place.

"I stare at you" Dean tried to argue but Sam was obviously having none of it.

"It is not the same. You stare at him like he's a particularly nice piece of pie you've just got scent of and want to devour" Sam pointed out again keeping his eyes carefully trained on him in case he took too much offense to what he was saying.

"No I don't Samantha. I stare at him in a manly you-are-my-bro-and-I-have-your-back kinda way"

"Okay Dean, whatever you say" Sam whistled and like with Serah he was using the kind of tone that implied that he didn't quite believe a word that he was saying.

Dean looked up as Cas pushed the door open, his arms full of snacks and Dean all but jumped up and tackled him while pointing towards where Sam was still sat on his bed "Cas! Tell Sam I do not stare at you like you're a piece of pie"

"You do stare a lot Dean. I do not see how that has any impact of whether or not I am a piece of pie" Cas replied without missing a beat and then went about piling up the snacks he had bought on the desk in the corner of the room. Dean frowned at how unhelpful Cas was being and the fact that his brother was smirking to himself in an entirely self-satisfied way.

"If it's anything it's a _bromance _and god, do I feel dirty for saying that" Dean said with a visible shudder as the word left his mouth.

"Firstly, how do you even know the term bromance and secondly, that implies a romance between two _guys _and we're back to that being pretty gay"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Tell him Cas" Dean said again with a whine and Cas sighed and pulled his eyes away from the packet of biscuits that he'd been inspecting as the two brothers bickered.

"Dean and I are two males, even if I truly don't really have a gender, who are also friends" Cas said and Dean groaned knowing that that was not the kind of argument he had wanted Cas to come up with.

"So like you're boys who are friends so you're like _boyfriends?" _Sam asked with a wicked gleam in his eye as he waited for Cas to reply.

"I guess the term could apply" Cas agreed with a slight nod of his head and Sam once again was all but rolling around the bed in fits of laughter.

"Cas! You are not helping here man" Dean told him with a shake of his head and disapproving frown. Cas however didn't seem to catch the unimpressed shake of Dean's head and instead looked far more interesting in opening the biscuits he'd been inspecting before shrugging his shoulders.

"To be honest I'm still confused as to why Dean views me as a piece of pie"

XOX

**Author's Note. **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story :D

I would love to hear any suggestions or feedback that you have. Please be honest if you feel the idea is to cliché and is not worth continuing. I really hope that I have managed to keep either Serah or Mary from becoming Mary Sue's and I would love to hear your opinions on them. There will also be more flashbacks as this story continues.

Thank you very much for reading and I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I have writing it. I look forward to writing more if you want me too :D

**Face claim – **

I have the following face claims for some of my original characters if you'd like to see what I imagine them to look like. I have no idea who to chose for our new, young team free will so if you have any ideas.

Serah – Anna Kendrick (mostly as Pitch Perfect's Beca)

Mary – Zooey Deschanel (New Girl)

Deanna Winchester – Missy Peregrym (most from Stick It)

Sophia – Ashley Benson

Lucas – Zach Roerig

Lil – Alice Englert

Fox – Deborah Ann Woll

Abi – Emma Stone (Zombieland)

Ella – Emma Stone (Spiderman)

Hanna – Emily VanCamp

Em – Shay Mitchell


End file.
